Shattered From Within
by CatXtopia
Summary: After the war against Jack, Oz finds himself losing against a new threat that lurks within his soul.. B-rabbit... But how will this beastly chain be controlled from fully taking over the blonde Vessalius? Yaoi warning! OzXGilbert. Don't like? DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1 -what riots in your soul-

**Hello everyone, Cat here! this is yet another Ozbert story I am working on. I've had this idea/been working on it, for quite some time now. I have the first.. I believe 7 chapters done. Though I wont be posting them all at once, I still need to revise some things within those chapters. **

**But anyways... **

**This story takes place after basically everything that's going on in the Pandora Hearts chapters right now. (currently in the 80s+) and this is IMPORTANT! I started this story when Alice was GONE! Seeing as she just came back in chapter 82 people may be confused. This also goes for Oscar... He is still going to be alive in this! I may bring Alice back but I have not decided on that yet :) Also I personally believe Jack and Glen are going to go Bye Bye in the manga, so they are not alive in this story. **

**About this chapter!**

**In this chapter you will be getting a taste of what is going on now after the 'war' between Jack and Glen.. Basiclly there is going to be a lot of depression in this chapter xD but. fear not. that will go away! ALSO! There is really only hinting to OzXGil in the first few chapters. It'll be a little time before they actually get together ;) please bare with me. DX You'll need to get past background shit, emotions and other stuffy stuff that's kinda needed... But isn't that in all stories? *shrugs* Anywho. Once the actually yaoi comes in. (Which it will) there is going to be some smut! If you don't like that type of yaoi (lemons) then just be.. aware that it is going to be involved in this story later on.**

**ENOUGH OF THIS INFORMATION! please enjoy :3**

* * *

Shattered From Within

.:.:.

Chapter 1

.:.:.

What Riots in Your Soul

Stacks upon stacks of papers piled high across Gilbert's desk. His fingers began to cramp from hours of writing reports. It'd been only a week after the whole misshape with Jack taking over Oz and now there was the paper work to be done. Reports on everything that happened, every little detail! The raven was tired, and upon all of that he wasn't even focused on the words he was writing. He was more focused on the blonde that was curled up under his blankets at home.

He started the day at his usual time, seven in the morning. And now it was five in the afternoon. The man was sick of all this work, yet he was the only one trusted to do it plus Break was on bed rest for all the wounds he received. Liam was taking care of him while also working under the influence of Rufus so he was out of the question to. The only other people were Oscar, who was keeping a close eye on Oz along with Ada. Sharon, who wasn't really fit to do paper work, plus no one, knew what happened better then Gilbert…

So all in all Gil got stuck with the work…

After a drawling ten hours Gil finally got fed up and decided that was enough for the day. He pushed himself up and out of his chair, threw aside the papers and turned to get his jacket and hat.

The sun was already setting in the distance, littering a dark black blanket over the Revile area. The days lately had been fairly decent in weather standards but that didn't seem to lighten anyone's emotions. Everything that happened, with Glen and Jack, it was all taking its toll. No one was in there usual cheerful moods… especially Oz…

It pained Gilbert to see his master so lost, so down and hurt. The blonde woke up every night in a panic from torturing dreams in which Gil would have to race into the room to make sure Oz was ok. He tried everything, making him calming tea with milk and honey, sitting up talking with him, trying to get him to open up a bit. But nothing… nothing worked!

Oz was stubborn and wouldn't understand that all Gil wanted to do was help! That's what he was there for anyways, but it wasn't_ just_ because he was a servant and servants should be there for their masters. No. It was because he loved Oz dearly, more than anyone! More than anything anyone could offer him. Not money, fame, sex, royalties and riches. No… He'd choose Oz over all of that. Because Oz _was_ all of that.

To Gil, Oz was his gold, his royalties and riches. The boy made Gilbert feel like someone special, like he was wanted and cared about. Needed. And for the part of sex… that to was given to him. Though not in that exact form. Gil _loved_ Oz, not like a brother, not like a master and not like a son but what the word _love_ really meant. Just the sight of the blonde made his stomach twist up in knots, make his throat dry and cheeks flush red.

This is why Gil wanted his master back to normal. Jack had stolen the boy's light and happiness. He'd taken it away! And Gil couldn't do anything about it. Not to mention Alice was gone, which was Oz's fault. He held everything that happened against him. The blonde believed it was _all_ his fault, everything! Which wasn't true, Jack was at fault! Jack was the one who fucked everything up for everyone. And Gil wanted Oz to know that… but he just wouldn't listen…

The raven slouched on his hat and tugged his trench coat around him as he descended the stairs of Pandora HQ. Pale walls passed him on his way towards the front door, red carpet seeming to stretch on forever as he watched the hallway.

_What was he going to do… _

Gil reached up and rubbed his neck, tilting his head from side to side as his fingers massaged the aching muscles. He let out a sigh, hand falling back to his side.

_What was he going to say… _

As he reached the door his eyes lingered out towards a carriage. He waved to the driver before approaching him to explain the destination he required to go. The old man nodded, he knew Gilbert well and agreed to take him back to the Vessalius household.

In seconds Gil hoped into the carriage, shutting the door behind him as he slouching into the red cushioned bench. His thoughts swarmed around him, threating every inch of his mind. "Oz…"

.:.:.

The light sound of footsteps lingered down the hall towards the young Vessalius's room. They stopped just outside the door and just as they did the door opened and a tall girl walked in. "Nii-san?"

Ada slowly meandered into the room, shutting the door behind her. Her eyes found a bulge in the blankets, her dearest brother… He was curled up under five layers of blankets, covering every inch of his body, head to toe. Not a single sound noised from him nor did he move at all, even to the sound of Ada's voice.

"Nii-san are you ok?" Ada spoke up again, hoping to gain a response. But nothing happened. She even began to worry that he was dead. Her thimble fingers reached out to tug at the blankets gently. It worried her when Oz got into these states of depression.

She pulled back the blankets, reviling Oz's sorrow filled eyes. He was hugging a pillow, legs bent up around the pillow along with his arms wrapped around it. His emerald eyes were dull, lifeless. Ada frowned, "Nii-san… maybe you should come downstairs for a bit, hm?"

Oz blinked and shook his head slowly, "no thanks…" He whispered, sighing lightly. "I am fine"

Ada nodded and stood up, she knew Oz wouldn't listen to her, if anyone. So she thought she'd just let him be then. "Alright…" Her eyes read hurt as she turned away and started heading for the door.

The young girl left the room quietly, catching a final glimpse of Oz pulling the covers back over him. It pained her, her poor brother…

The house was silent as Ada walked down the hall, deciding she'd stay up and have some tea. Her arms crossed over her chest in an uncomfortable fashion. Her emotions were hurting as well, knowing Oz was in such a state made her even more emotional, more then she already was. Everything that had happened, it was all building up in her system.

Ada slipped into the kitchen, glancing around at the empty room. It was cold and lonesome as she moved over to the cabinets, grabbing a tin can of earl gray tea. She pulled out one of the packets, setting it on the table as she place the tin back on the shelf.

As she proceeded to warm some water a noise set her off. Down the hall she heard the front door open and closed, then heavy footsteps walking her way. The girl didn't go to investigate, but instead just kept on work.

"Ada sama?"

"Yes Gilbert?" Ada lifted her head and looked to the door where the raven stood. He looked completely worn out. "You don't look so good, you should really get some more rest Gilbert kun…"

Gil nodded, moving into the kitchen. He let out a heavy sigh, leaning on the counter. "Don't worry about me… How's Oz?"

"Fine"

"Is he out of bed?"

"No"

"Is he talking?"

"Kinda"

"Ada, I am worried about him…"

Words died out and only the sound of the water boiling filled the void of no sound. Ada watched her feet, hair falling in her face. She didn't want to say she agreed with Gil, but she did. She was completely worried about her brother.

"I am sure he'll be fine" Ada whispered, lifting her head as she walked over to the kettle. She lifted it up off the stove and poured the water out into a mug. "Would you like some tea?"

Gilbert glanced over; "Sure" he spoke softly, still lost in his thoughts. Not even Ada seemed to be acting the same. She looked, sounded and acted down just like everyone else. It bothered Gilbert.

The young Vessalius soon finished off the tea then turned and handed Gil a cup. The raven took it gladly, and sipped away at the contents within the mug. Its soothing taste warmed his throat as it traveled downward into his stomach. He smiled lightly, "This is really good" He whispered to Ada, unsure if anyone was asleep yet.

Ada's expression lightened up a bit when she heard Gilbert's kind voice. "Thank you~" She smiled over at the man.

.:.:.

A lifeless body walked aimlessly down the never ending halls of the Vessalius household. Dull emerald eyes watched the ground at his feet, not paying any attention to where he was traveling but before he knew it his feet led him straight to the kitchen.

It was dark and the boy wasn't expecting anyone to be up, none the less in the kitchen. And he was hungry, his stomach had been crying out for nurturance for the past five hours and the little blonde had finally given in. The noise was annoying him, and he'd much rather starve himself but his mind wasn't quite aware that his feet were dragging him to the kitchen.

Suddenly Oz stopped dead in his tracks; hand on the door knob of the kitchen. His mind suddenly became aware of where he was by the voices he heard on the other side of the kitchen door.

He could just barely make out who the voices belong to, but soon enough he figured them out. It was Gilbert… and his sister?

Oz's eyes widened, his hand jolted back away from the door. He didn't know why he was suddenly so afraid but he just felt like running away. The blonde took a few steps back, still hearing their voices. What were they talking about? Him!?

_"Ada, I am worried about him…" _

The young boy gulped, his hand clenching over the fabric of his shirt. Why was he so afraid of that statement? Because. Did that mean Gil didn't want to be around him anymore. Nonsense. That was stupid to think that. But Oz wasn't in his right mind at that moment.

No wait. It wasn't just because of the words he said. It was because of the person he was saying them to. Ada. Oz's sweet littler sister. Something in Oz's heart wrenched in anger at the thought of those two talking and sharing tea. And it made it worse that the conversation was him!

Oz quickly spun around on his heels and darted back for his room. He certainly didn't want to be caught listening in on Ada and Gil's conversation, though he would have liked to stay and hear the end of it. But before his mind could think up which to do, his feet decided for him and dragging him off down the hall.

As the blonde entered his room again, he noticed something different. It was the same room, same furniture but it felt different. The boy crashed against his mattress, curling under the blankets again. His stomach played an anthem of growls as he tried to make himself sleep.

What was it? What was eating at his heart while the rest of him starved!

Oz tossed and turned under the blankets, whimpering as his mind bent into strange depths. Places he'd never been, places within himself that had yet to be discovered. But the moment his thoughts recalled on Gil with Ada, something snapped in him… what was that?

.:.:.

Gilbert made his way towards his masters room, body warmed from the tea he shared with Ada just moments before. The tea had helped calm all his stressful nerves from the day but he was still dead tired. Nothing was going to change that except a good night's rest.

The house was oddly still, or so Gilbert thought. But then again, it had been this way for the past week plus. Gil just grew used to it, but something in his heart didn't feel right. The raven let out a sigh as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking up. Such a long ways…

He began the climb up the hundreds of stairs, thinking again to himself. That feeling. It wasn't a good one; it was one of those feelings like something bad was going to happen. And soon. It annoyed the raven haired man but he tried to ignore it the best to his abilities.

Then again, ignoring signs of trouble wasn't a very good thing. Because most of the time those feelings ended up shedding truth.

Gil let out a huffing sigh once at the top of the stairs. He then proceeded down the hall till he found Oz's door. It was silent, so silent a ringing formed in Gilbert's hearing as he gently pushed open the door to check on his master.

Oz was under the blankets. Still. It saddened Gil as he walked into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. "Oz?" He whispered as he approached the bedside. The blankets shifted, reviling a petrified looking blonde.

"Oz you alright? You have another bad dream?" Gil frowned and sat down on a chair beside the boy's bed. Oz rolled over so he was facing Gil, liking the company. Gilbert was the only one he'd actually respond to, everyone else he'd lay still under the blankets and pretend to be asleep. But he liked having his servant around…

Oz shook his head against his pillow. "No." He muttered.

Gil tilted his head to the side, confused as to why Oz looked so scared then. "Then why do you look like you just saw a ghost?"

Oz shrugged, lowering his vision to his hands that were lying on top of each other just before his face. He didn't want to say he had got up, that would only make Gil hopeful that he was recovering. Which he wasn't, he was just hungry. But then the question of why he didn't go into the kitchen would arise. And Oz didn't want to speak about his odd emotional spasm. He didn't even understand it…

So he kept quiet.

"I am fine, Gil." Oz breathed in the middle of a sigh. He closed his eyes and tried to fake being sleepy, which he wasn't. "How was your day?"

"Boring…" Gil leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "I should be done with everything soon; hopefully I'll only be gone another few days. Then I can stay here with you."

Oz smiled weakly. "Say Gil, there is a festival in town tomorrow." Oz's eyes slipped open, looking over to Gilbert. "Could you spare a day to take me?"

The raven didn't have to think on that question, it was an obvious yes, which he jolted forward and shouted the word. "YES!" Oz wanted to get out of the house, which was a miracle! He wouldn't even get out of bed yet he wanted to go to a festival!? Gil felt warmth emerge in his chest as he watched his dearest master.

Oz's eyes seemed to shimmer a little brighter at that moment. "Great~" He sighed happily and closed his eyes again. "I miss spending time with you…" Oz whispered. "I haven't been able to since… before Eliot died… maybe even longer since Alice was always around." The boy winced as he said Alice's name, showing he still had feelings for that brat of a chain.

Gilbert was actually thankful that she was gone. No more wasting his money on meat, no more getting attacked by the girl or being called 'seaweed-head'. It was like god himself sent her away~

Oz let out a sigh, "So, spending time with you again would be nice~"

Gilbert nodded in agreement. That did sound nice after all. He was glad Oz asked, instead of him having to. Not that he _was going to_ at all… But one day, and one day soon, Gil was going to ask Oz to go somewhere. So it was reassuring to have the blonde get the idea first.

"Well, then I suppose you should get some rest~" Gilbert reached out and caressed his hand along the side of Oz's face, pushing away a few strands of hair behind Oz's ear in the process.

Oz instantly felt tired, relax and over all happy when Gilbert touched him. He nodded lightly, eyes held shut. "Goodnight Gil" Oz whispered before slipping into his dreams.

The raven haired man smiled and pulled his hand away; standing up after noticing the blonde was asleep. He gently placed the blankets back over his master before turning away. "Goodnight Oz" He whispered back before leaving the room in its silent state.

.:.:.

Velvet shades of night sky hung above Pandora HQ. Stars littered across its ocean, sparkling brightly. Red eyes watch the dark sky and all its beauty when they were ripped from the window to gaze over at the door.

"Break…"

"Liam-san~ Do tell me you've brought good news, hm?" Break moved away from the window, plopping back down on his bed where he should have been.

The brown eyed Pandora member walked across the room to his companion. He was holding an eggshell colored folder tightly between his fingers. "I am afraid not"

"Poo…"

"Break, you were right. There has been some strange waves of chain energy pulsating from the Revile area… And I am afraid it's too strong to be any low grade chain." Liam sighed, tossing down the folder. It landed inches from Break.

"I was afraid of that." Break muttered, picking up the folder. "It must be Oz-kun. He's the only chain unstable and without a contractor."

"What do we do?"

Break fell back on his bed, hair spread out to the side of his head. He smiled a grim smirk, closing his eyes. "We wait~ there is no use accusing the boy of something he might not even be doing. But. If it does end up being Oz-kun… We'll have no choice but to bring him in…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review with your thoughts and opinions so far! I love hearing what you guys think :) **


	2. Chapter 2 -love inside out-

**Hello again! I bring ith you chapter 2 :) **

**First and for most! Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows! I really hope you guys will continue to like this story! It's kind of a mess right now but it will become more understandable in chapters to come :)**

**This chapter has quite a bit to it.. A lot of what happens in this chapter ties together the future chapters so read carefully. ;D also, Oz's attitude is slowly beginning to change a little so if he begins to sound a little out of character it is because of well... the main plot of this story. Brabbit~ **

**ENJOY YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE!**

* * *

Chapter 2

.:.:.

Love Inside Out

.:.:.

A crisp spring breeze blew across Oz's skin as he sat motionless beside Gilbert. They were both sitting up front at the driver's seat. It should have just been Gilbert sitting up there but Oz insisted on sitting with him, something about it being boring to sit alone. But they weren't even talking, or hadn't spoken a word since they left. So how it'd be any different from Oz sitting alone _in_ the carriage, Gilbert didn't know.

A soft tapping sound of the horse's hooves clasping against the dirt roadway noised in the air. It was the only noise dangling in the air, and for any sound it wasn't too bad.

Gilbert leaned back, sighing lightly as he held onto the rains controlling the horses. "So what do you want to do when we get to the festival?" Gil asked, deciding to start up a conversation.

Oz's ears perked up when he heard Gilbert's soothing voice. He turned his head towards the raven haired man. "Uh well…" Oz paused, thinking for a moment. He wasn't actually too sure. He just wanted to spend time with Gilbert after all. "I guess we could just look around for a bit? Then maybe get lunch later~"

"That sounds good to me." Gil smiled.

…

Again that dangling silence fell over the two again…

Oz turned his view towards the scenery around them. Smoking dirt stirred up under the horse's hooves as the carriage trucked along a dirt road, occasionally hitting a rock to make the ride a bit bumpy, but that was typical.

At least the bumps from the carriage took Oz's mind off of certain things… For some reason ever since Oz over heard his sister and servant talking, it was as if something was scratching at his heart. He couldn't describe it nor could he make it stop…

_"Just stop thinking about it… if you don't think about it, it'll go away_." Oz told himself but he'd never know just how wrong that thought really was…

.:.:.

A half hour later the two arrived at their desired destination. The Revile streets were filled with people, young and old. Then again, that's how festivals normally were, many people and many attractions.

Gil brought the horses to a halt in a side ally away from the main streets. The cheers of laughter echoed off in the distance as Gilbert turned to his master. "Ready?" He asked with a smile plastered on his face.

For a moment Oz didn't answer, seeming to be lost in some thought that Gilbert knew he'd never get to know about. But as the situation took place in Oz's head he snapped back into reality. He blinked then nodded, "Yea~" The blonde smiled innocently, hopping he didn't worry Gil by being quite. He then jumped down from the carriage in an excited manner.

This of course caught Gilbert's attention…

The blonde hadn't been out in public for a while and was feeling adventurous, now that he had Gilbert to himself. He wanted to do everything! As much fun as he could jam pack into one day, he was going to do it! And maybe that was because he wanted to take his mind off of everything else… but did that really matter?

Gil leapt down from the carriage as well, following his master towards the crowds of people. It was a beautiful day to go to a festival, Gil thought as he glanced up at the sky. He was glad to finally have Oz out and about. The blonde seemed to be getting back to himself. So it was a good thing the weather was nice, to brighten the mood even more~

The two traveled along the side allies before they came onto the main road. It seemed to stretch on forever with stalls filled with foods and trinkets of all kinds. There were games set up further down and even a stall with exotic animals that you could look over and some even pet.

Everything seemed so lifted from stress, so light and happy. Everyone who passed the two were laughing and having a good time. It made Oz want to join in on the fun~

"Come on Gil~" Oz called and grabbed the ravens arm before dragging him off down the road. His emerald eyes scanned over a every inch of the venders, taking in everything there was to see.

On the tables at the first vender were freshly bakes pastries, and in the perfect place to. Oz made a mental note to buy some of the delectable looking cookies on their way to go home. Oh wait. Correction. Have _Gilbert_ buy some of those cookies for him~ _that's more like it_. Oz smirked to himself.

Further down (away from the food stands) were tables upon tables of beautiful necklaces, bracelets, rings and charms of all colors and designs. Even if Oz was a boy he still found items like those to be somewhat fascinating and beautiful, though he wouldn't be caught dead buying jewelry! That's a women's thing after all…

Some were in the shapes of animals, others in handcrafted swirls or designs that had no specific meaning, just looked cool. The rings were dazzling as well. Some for women and others for men. It was obvious which gender they'd be most seen on. The ones with incrusted diamonds, rubies, emeralds and sapphires were meant for the girls while the plane gold or silver ones with no fancy design were for the men. However the jewels did stand out more.

Oz traced a finger over a small bird shaped pendent lying on the red cloth over the table. Its surface was cold and left a light tingling sensation against the tip of his finger when he touched it. Though regardless of its temperature Oz found it standing out from everything else.

He traced its rigid form again before pulling his hand back by the call of his name. His faithful servant walked up to him, wondering what he was looking at so intently. "See something you like?" Gilbert asked with a questioning gaze.

Oz laughed innocently and shook his head, taking a step away from the silver raven pendent, letting it drift away from sight. "Nope, not at all~ So onward then?" Oz quickly changed the subject, not wanting to give Gil any reason to harass him with questions of_ 'if you find something you like, then I'll get it for you'_

How cute, Oz thought to himself the continued off down the road.

…..

Gilbert watched his master walk over to another stand, gazing over the trinkets that vender had. He hadn't noticed Gil wasn't following, to lost at all the beautiful things he was seeing. This gaze the raven time to turn towards the raven pendent Oz was looking at moments before.

He picked the silver object up, "How much?" He asked the sales man behind the stand, also trying to keep an eye on Oz. This would be his _little secret_ per-say. Even if Oz said he didn't want anything, the raven knew it was a lie. And so, because the blonde was to stuck up not to ask for the silver raven, Gil would get it for him as a gift~

The sales man strung up the raven around a silver chain so it could be used as a necklace then gently slipped it into a yellow envelope before handing it to Gilbert. In exchange Gil handed the man a ten dollar bill. They nodded to each other before Gil hurried off after his master. Though he made sure to tuck the envelope away in a pocket on the inside of his jacket.

"Where'd you go off to~?"

Gilbert's head jerked up to find Oz standing before him with a curious gaze in his eyes.

"Uh, just looking at something." Gil shrugged casually, hoping his master wouldn't press on any more questions. Which he didn't.

The blonde nodded, not finding any wrong in Gil's words. "Mmmk~ but don't run off to far…" Oz flashed a smirk and stern gaze at his servant. "I don't want to lose you after all~"

.:.:.

As the day went on Oz and Gilbert found themselves engaging in many activities. There were even certain shows they got to see, ones about magic, and others with animals and tamers. They were all fabulous! Oz got a kick out of the tiger show, not because of the tricks that they were doing or the show in general. But more the expression on Gil's face while watching it. Pale white, murmuring things as he watched about how huge those cats were. It amused Oz to no extent.

At points when the large cats got close Gilbert would hover himself up close to Oz's side, acting like a scared child. Some adults sitting around them even gave the man questioning stares but that didn't stop him from grabbing onto Oz any time he needed. And of course Oz didn't really mind.

He knew Gilbert was still the fragile fourteen year old teen he once knew at heart. Even if he hid it very well behind the mysterious, loner atmosphere given off around him. He was still Oz's little Gilly~

…..

"Say Gil, how about we go get lunch~?"

Gilbert glanced his yellow eyes over at Oz, "alright, what do you feel like eating?"

Oz shrugged, thinking for a moment. He wasn't really in a specific mood for anything, other than cookies, which he was always in the mood for. He was used to having the choices being decided for him, normally by Alice. Oz quickly shook the thought away, refusing to mope of someone like Alice in front of Gil… that'd surely upset the man…

"Um how about…" Oz paused when he spotted a small café just down the street. It had a little court yard out front with tables and chairs for outdoor seating. It looked nice and to Oz, eating at a place like that was kind of a… date~

"How about there~" Oz pointe to the café with hope in his eyes. He wanted to bask in his dream land, the thought of going on a 'date' with Gil~ A dream truly come true!

The raven haired man followed Oz's extended finger, pointing to the café. He chuckled lightly as his eyes found the café. "Alright" He said softly, not finding anything wrong with eating there. But he wasn't thinking the way Oz was…

Oz grabbed Gilbert's arm, walking close beside him like a clingy puppy. This made Gil's cheeks light up a light rosy pink shade. Oz hadn't seen Gil blush in a while and it warmed his heart that he still had that effect on the man, even after everything that had happened.

"O-Oz?" Gil sputtered out, wondering what exactly the blonde was up to. Being close and lovey wasn't the Oz he grown to know. Or was he just messing around? That was more like Oz…

"Hm?" Oz leaned his head on Gil's arm, keeping his eyes straight ahead as they walked on towards the café. People were beginning to stare, whispering questioning comments on what the two boys were doing or if they were together. Then of course the rude ones that scowled in disgust. It made Gilbert uncomfortable, which he really shouldn't have been. Oz was his master, he should be supportive of Oz's actions and he wasn't going to make the boy sad by pulling his arm away.

The blonde pulled his servant into the small court yard that was gated in by a waste high fence made of metal. The café had a French design to it. The tables and chairs were made out of a thick metal, coated in a crisp white paint. A type of table and chair that could be seen in a garden. Flowers were scattered around the patio, all in random places.

It was a cute little place, one that'd be seen holding young couples. Preferably ones from a wealthier blood line.

Oz brought Gil to a table next to the gate, making him sit down before he moved to sit across from him. Gil watched his master with curious eyes_, Oz was acting strange…_ He thought but tried to ignore it.

.:.:.

"Why am I letting you do this…" Liam grumbled and rubbed his head as he followed Break down a cobbled road. "You're supposed to be at home resting!"

"Oh shush Liam-san~ when have I ever been known to follow the rules? Plus, this is more important…" Break waved his hand at his brown eyed companion. The albino twirled behind a food stand, eye squinting in the direction of an all too familiar blonde and raven.

"There you are~" Break smirked.

"Break, maybe we are thinking to roughly about this. There could be an _A_ grade chain lurking around… who knows." Liam shrugged. "Plus, accusing Oz so soon isn't the brightest idea. Do you know how Gilbert-sama would react if he knew what we were doing! Spying! Spying on their…"

"Date~"

"Yea…"

Break's lips curved into a devilish grin as he tilted his head towards Liam. "If you don't like spying… How about we just join them? We could double date~"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Liam's face flushed the brightest red Break had ever seen. It made him burst out in laughter.

"Aww Liam-san's so meaaaan" Break fake pouted.

Liam fumbled on words to say, finding himself at a loss. He stared back at Break with nervous eyes. Date?! Break! Ha! That's what he should have said… but the words wouldn't come out. Instead he just stood there like an idiot staring at the albino.

After a moment Break decided to drop the subject and glanced back to the two love birds. Everything appeared to be normal, or so Break thought…

.:.:.

A young brunette walked up to the table, setting down two tea cups filled with the finest tea for the two as they waited for their food. Oz gratefully picked his up, sipping at the contents within the cup. It was refreshing from a long day of adventuring. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he swallowed and sat the cup back down.

"This was fun." Oz smiled and leaned his elbows on the table, pressing the palms of his hands to his chin. "We should do it again sometime~"

Gilbert nodded, glancing around at the events taking place just outside the court yard. Millions of people scattered across the open area, laughing and enjoying themselves. This was surely a moment to remember, Gil thought. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time… With Oz.

The raven smiled and looked back to the blonde. "Sounds like a plane to me~" Gil watched his master with pure love in his eyes. For a moment Gilbert found himself letting his walls down, showing off his lovey side. He wasn't supposed to get engrossed in these kinds of moments, but he slipped up and let his love show.

Oz felt a burning sensation arise in his chest as he looked back at Gilbert. He couldn't believe it, the thought that traveled into his mind, the thought that… Gil looked beautiful.

Just as Oz was about to open his mouth to speak a figure caught his attention. He turned to a waitress setting down their requested meals. For Oz, a bowl of pasta and for Gil a salad. It made Oz roll his eyes, Gil and his obsession with eating healthy to keep his 'fit' form.

But Oz pushed away the thought when his fingers gripped at his fork. After a moment he dove into his pasta, humming happily as the tomato taste absorbed into his taste buds. It was amazingly delectable! Oz thought as he twirled his fork in a circle, letting the noodles tangle around the metal. He then raised the fork full to his lips, chomping down on the noodle bundle.

Gil watched Oz for a moment before poking at his own food. He stabbed a few of the green leaves, wrapping his lips around the fork as the leaves slid into his mouth. They weren't the best taste; actually it barely had any taste at all. But that's probably why it's so healthy…

The two sat in silence as they both devoured their meals, glancing off in different directions to make the silence less awkward. But even though there was no words being said, it was still nice. Just being close to each other was nice…

…..

Once the two were both finished and paid, _correction_, Gilbert paid, they made their way back towards the carriage. And just as Oz remembered, a lingering smell of sweets caught his attention before they were able to leave.

The small stand with the pastries was placed perfectly in the path leading to the carriage. Large freshly baked cookies of all kinds were set out, tempting the people who passed by… Oz being one of them. His emerald eyes danced over the many kinds, chocolate chip, peanut butter, raisin, ginger snaps, Macaroon and even peppermint! Oz was in heaven!

The blonde shot a bright gaze to Gilbert, hopeful that the raven would buy him some.

Gil rolled his eyes and dug out his money from his pocket, handing Oz some of the cash to buy himself a few different cookies. The blonde snatched the money away happily and pranced up to the stand. He got two chocolate chip, two peanut butters, a Macaroon and one lemon cream.

"That'll be ten dollars young man." The clerk smiled. He was an older man, wrinkles sagging down in his face. Oz nodded, flipping through the cash Gilbert had given him. He counted out the exact dollar amount, exchanging it for the cookies. The clerk was kind enough to give Oz a paper bag to carry all his cookies, which the boy took in a hurry.

Once he had his treats he walked back over to Gil again.

…..

"MMMM! These are amazing!" Oz cued as he chomped down into his first cookie. It was like heaven in a pastry! Oz thought as he nibbled away at the large chocolate chip treat.

Gilbert let out a deep chuckle as he watched the blonde. He was always so adorable to watch when enjoying something he loved. The boy's eyes would get big with delight and love. Gil would even catch the boy humming sometimes or swaying happily to the taste. It was all too adora—

"Wanna try?"

Gilbert's train of thought slipped from him when he noticed Oz's hand extended out towards him, a cookie between his fingers. Oz. giving him. A cookie!? Oz never shared his cookies; he'd get in this state like a predator protecting it's pray, and gobble them down before anyone could get the chance to take them away. So this… this wasn't like Oz….

"Eh?! Are you serious?!" Gil fumbled the words out of his mouth.

Oz nodded, waving the cookie slightly for Gil to take it. "Yea, you paid for them so it's only fair you get one." Oz shrugged.

There was a moment of silence before Gilbert reached out and gently took the round treat. As flabbergasting as it may sound, Gil hadn't actually had a cookie before… they never really appealed to him, or more he usually just gave them to Oz out of pure kindness.

The young Vessalius watched his servant with curious eyes. "Something wrong?" He asked with a tilt of the head.

"Ah uh n-nope…" Gilbert muttered and took a bite into the crumbly treat. A sugary taste of chocolate engulfed his taste-buds. It was crunchy yet chewy all at once, he finally understood why Oz adored these sweets so much.

"Not bad~" The raven smiled to himself and bit away at the rest of the cookie.

Oz snickered and turned his gaze away, scanning over the remaining stands. Everything was beginning to disappeared, the people and attractions… It was almost saddening to know this wonderful day of fun was now gone.

But it wasn't truly over; it was more of a beginning. Oz was now finding his courage again to go out and let himself actually enjoy life. Yet that didn't mean he'd jump right into it. For some reason Oz felt withdrawn from living a real life, now that he knew what he really was…

There were moments when he'd finally get to a state where he could be happy, where he could accept everything and just live. But those moments only seemed to last minutes… cause the realization that all this was just a waste would sink in. Like something within him didn't want him to be happy… It was almost as if his emotions could be controlled by something else—

Oz froze suddenly, sucked out of his thoughts when his eyes hit something across the street. It was a vender with millions of plush animals. Almost any animal you could imagine was lying on the tables and hung from racks.

Though Oz's emerald orbs found their way straight to a raven colored rabbit. It was black with golden eyes that shinned just like Gil's. On its head was a small black top hat; around the hat were four dark blue roses, two black feathers and an ace card. And around its neck was a dark blue ribbon, twisted into a bow.

The medium sized plush seemed to mesmerize Oz. He couldn't take his eyes away from the rabbit. Was it because it… was a remembrance of Alice…?

Oz quickly shook his head and turned back to the road. He needed to stop getting those thoughts about… her. It'd only disappoint his servant. And that was the last thing he wanted to do. Disappoint Gil…

.:.:.

Oz watched the trees as they passed beside him as he sat next to Gil on the carriage. The sun was beginning to set, casting an orange, pink and red flare to embrace the sky. The once white clouds were now colored by the sun's rays, making them a lighter pink. It was truly beautiful, something everyone should take the time to enjoy. But as always these beautiful things were left unseen by the people who needed them most…

…..

By the time Gilbert and Oz reached the Vessalius household, it was dark. The sun had set fully and now a shadowing darkness lay upon everything.

Gil walked up to the large wooden door, pushing it open as he stood to the side to allow his master to enter before him. Which Oz did. He flashed a side smile to his servant as he passed him. A way of saying _thank you_ without actually having to speak the words.

The blonde then made his way towards the stairs where he intended to head for his room. But just as he made it to the fifth step he stopped. Frozen in his tracks by a cheery voice calling out.

"Gilbert-sama~"

Oz cringed, knowing it was his sister. But… what he didn't know was why he was feeling so annoyed with her. He never felt that way before towards his sweet little Ada. But ever since she started talking with—

Oz paused and shook the thought away. No. He wasn't jealous! He told himself and began walking again up the stairs. They were just friends after all; it wasn't like they were dating or anything. And if they were Oz certainly wouldn't stand for it… and neither would Oscar!

But regardless if they were together or not it was still pissing Oz off. The blonde took a moment to just breathe, trying to calm this sudden appearing anger and frustration that swelled up in his chest. And just then he began rubbing his head as a headache began to come on. It was strangely strong, like a throbbing sensation was pulsating against his skull.

He couldn't bare the feelings that were eating at him and as he came to the top of the stairs he forced himself to run for his room. He didn't want to hear them talk or see them look at each other. It was silly and he knew it but he couldn't make the feelings go away. A feeling like if Ada didn't back away from his servant then…

Oz burst into his room, slamming the door shut behind him as he collapsed against his bed. His whole body shook with an oppressive energy that seemed to coarse through every inch of his body. But what did this mean? Oz wondered as he slipped open his eyes.

His fingers clenched at the blankets in fear when Oz noticed a red glow hovering around him… _What was going on!?_

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Thanks you vary much for reading! X) hope it was ok! O..O **


	3. Chapter 3 -Tables Turned-

**Hello everyone! Woot! I am on a roll~ I've never updated all my stories in one week before O.O **

**So here is the next chapter~ Hope you will all enjoy it! I had a bit to much fun writing this chapter X) And thanks to my Yami-Pie and her wonderful help I got this done faster~ otherwise I would probably still be at a stand still trying to decide between two ideas... Thanks Yami! So in this chapter you'll start to see how Oz is acting different and how a certain trio is forming a certain plan. **

**ENJOY~ X3**

* * *

Chapter 3

.:.:.

Tables Turned

.:.:.

It wasn't the scene he was expecting to see when he awoke…. Everything was broken. Ruined. Every picture, vase, lamp, peace of bedding. Everything! The room appeared to have been struck by a tornado overnight.

The sheets, blankets and pillows were shredded to pieces, leaving feathers and ripped fabric to lie across the room. The curtains over the windows were torn down and the windows themselves were broken. The lamps on either bedside table had been thrown to the floor, leaving shattered glass to litter across the ground and along with those were the family pictures and priceless objects given to one by friends as gifts.

Across the room the dresser doors were wide open and pieces of clothing were thrown out and torn up. And even in the bathroom the mirror had been smashed in and glass shards were lying in the sink and across the floor.

But this was impossible… right?

Emerald eyes shimmered with confusion as they scanned over the destroyed room. What had happened!? Did a robber break in or—

Oz's thought was cut short when an image flashed before his eyes. Of last-night when he got back from the festival. It was faint but he could remember a red light and an oppressive feeling of anger and power. But that was it… he didn't even remember falling asleep. And he should have woken up to hear his room being trashed. Unless he was just sleeping really heavily but… that didn't make sense. And now he was waking up in the corner of his room, gazing upon his broken things.

What exactly happened last night?

It took a few minutes for Oz to stand up. His knees shook so much he almost fell back down but he managed to stay standing by holding onto the wall. The boy's body felt so weak, to the point he thought if he moved his bones would shatter like glass. He'd never felt so drained of energy before, like he had been up all night with no sleep…

Oz walked slowly, keeping his hands against the wall for support. He tried to examine his room for any detail of who did this but the only thing he managed to depict out of all the rubbish was… _that was odd…_ Oz squinted his emerald eyes over at a couch pillow, noticing a distinct trace of what looked like claw marks across its velvet red casing.

On further inspection he came to the conclusion that they were claw marks. Long, deep gashes across the feather filled object. But what on earth would make claw marks?! Oz asked himself as he sat down on the edge of the coffee table before the couch. The glass middle of it was smashed in so he made sure to sit only on the wooden edges.

The young Vessalius picked up the light object, tracing one of his wispy fingers along the cut open part.

Oz took in a deep breath, holding it in for a moment as he tried to clear his mind. There weren't very many explanations to why the boy would forget a whole night. Sure. It had happened before with Jack but Jack was gone… So there wasn't any other reason that this would be happening. It _shouldn't_ be happening…

"Hm~ I guess Liam-san was right."

Oz jumped, head snapping up at the sound of a voice. His emerald irises found scarlet red within a split second. "B-Break? What are you doing here…" Oz asked in a tired tone, trying to hide his mentally broken state.

"Oh I just thought I'd stop by and see my favorite little bunny~" The hatter spoke playfully as he sat perched upon the end railing of Oz's bed. "After all it feels like it's been ages since we've seen each other. Wouldn't you say?"

"I guess… though you've chosen one hell of a time to just pop in unexpected…" Oz nearly growled behind his teeth. Break caught this almost dark tone in the Vessalius voice, an unsettling tone…

"Why someone seems to be having some temper issues." Break scanned over the room then back over to Oz. "Something must have really winded you up to cause this kind of a mess. So Oz-kun, why don't you tell me what's going on, ne~?"

"Because I have nothing to tell." Oz pushed the palms of his hands against the wooden table, helping to push himself up to his feet again. "I just woke up and it was like this. It wasn't me."

"How are you so sure?"

"I just know!"

Break watched Oz, his expression dull as he searched Oz's eyes for emotions. He could tell things had changed. Things were missing and other parts were new. His emotions were being changed and the hatter could tell Oz hadn't even noticed it yet…

"You've gone off the deep end haven't you? Where's that cheery Oz I used to know, hm? Cause the Oz I know wouldn't—"

"I had a reality check." Oz interrupted quickly before the hatter could get in another word. "Not that you've ever known anything about me Break, but I've realized that some things in this world you have to protect a little harder… or someone will take them away…" Oz paused, letting his eyes narrow to a thin glare.

Break raised his hands up to show he'd step off the subject. He smiled and hoped down from the bed railing to take a look around the room. "You'll have quite a bit of cleaning up to do if I say so." The hatter announced as he pushed some glass around on the floor with the side of his shoe. He could feel Oz's eyes still on him, watching from a distance.

This behavior was odd for Oz and Break made sure to keep a mental note of it. After all, he was here only to investigate further into this new case Liam and him were working on. He had to make sure that Oz wasn't the chain they were chasing but from the looks of things… Oz was top on their list now.

He only intended to pop in on Oz to say _hello_, not expecting to find this. But now that the evidence of Oz being swallowed up by Brabbits powers was right in front of him.

Break turned to the bed, hand extending to pull up a blanket to closer view. He mentally sighed, noticing the marks that were torn through them must have been claws… _just like the pillows on the couch._

"Oz kun. Do you know of anyone who would do this to your room?" Break asked, dropping the blanket back to the bed where it belonged. There was a long pause from the Vessalius till he answered with a simple, "No…"

Break nodded in understanding. He glided over to Oz's nightstand, examining the broken picture and lamp on the ground before it. That's when something caught his eye again. He knelt down by the picture, lifting it carefully out from under the broken glass. The picture was of Oz, Gil and Ada when they were younger…

"And you don't remember anything from last night, hm?"

"I told you already Break, no."

Break sighed and laid the picture back down on the floor where it sat half ripped through the middle, right through poor Ada… Break stood up and turned to Oz. "Then I guess I'll be on my way Oz-kun." Break clasped his hands together cheerfully then pranced over to the door. "Ta ta Oz-kun~" Break smirked and patted Oz on the head before reaching for the doorknob.

"Break wait!" Oz called and turned to the hatter, who in turn looked back at him. "Next time you want to come over… give me a heads up. K?"

"Oh but what is the fun in that~" Break chuckled darkly as he swung open the door. "Then you would be prepared, and I enjoy popping in unexpectedly. That way I catch things I wouldn't normally get to see~" The hatter twirled around so he was in the hallway, lips curving into a devilish grin.

"See you soon Oz-kun~"

.:.:.

The clattering noise of a tea cart rattled down on the halls of the Rainsworth residence, stopping at a hatters room. Upon the cart were treats and sweets of all kinds. Small cakes and pastries along with a few tins of different flavored candies. Then there was a pot of tea, a few tea cups, plates, forks and spoons as well as the add on's to the tea; sugar cubs, cream, milk and honey.

_Knock, knock _

The door to Break's room swung open and a well-dressed servant walked in, pushing the cart along. "Break I got the things you asked fo—" Brown eyes scanned over the room, confused at the sight before him. Breaks bed was empty and there was no sign of the man anywhere. "Damn it Break…" Liam huffed.

Liam gently shut Breaks door behind him, deciding just to wait for the man's return. Whenever that would be… So in the meantime he'd just read through the files he was going to go over with Break.

He walked across the room, taking a seat at the small round table out on the balcony. He flipped open his yellow folder, skimming over the papers within. Papers about the bloody black rabbit and others about Oz in general. There were even some papers about Alice in the folder…

"Liam-san how nice to see you~"

Liam jumped; arms flailing in the air as he slammed shut the folder. Frantic brown eyes found soft pink in mere seconds. "S-Sharon-sama!? W-what are you doing here?"

"Well this is my house deary~ now. Where is Break? Isn't he supposed to be resting?"

"I don't know. He sent me to go get him tea and sweets and when I came back he was gone." Liam sighed and pushed his glasses up. "Do forgive me Sharon-sama; I should be keeping a better eye on him…"

"Oh don't fret Liam-san~ It can't be helped, Break is just a trouble maker. He'll show up sooner or later~" The lady spoke kindly then meandered over to the area Liam was seated at. She pulled back a chair then took a seat across from Liam. "If I may ask Liam-san, what is it you and Break are planning?"

"Pardon?" Liam nearly choked on his words, knowing he couldn't let anyone know of what Break and him were up to.

"Well. I can't say I am too proud of it but I did snoop around Breaks room a little and found an odd file about Master Oz. Then yesterday you two snuck off without warning and now today you are here… with what appears to be the same file that Break had before. Now I am not an expert but I can tell when something is up. So Liam-san. What is going on with Master Oz?"

Liam froze, hands holding onto the file tightly. He wasn't sure what to say or how to put it that Break gave him direct orders not to tell anyone about this—

"Liam we have been friends for as long as I can remember…" Sharon spoke up again, her hand finding its way to rest atop of Liam's. "And I know Break must have told you not to tell anyone about this but… If it is about Master Oz then I'd like to help in any way I can."

"I am sorry Sharon-sama but I really shouldn't… none of this is even official yet and I am sure Break is out trying to find more evidence to prove our suspicions but there is no use telling you something that might not even become of anything…" Liam tried to explain as kindly as he could but his attention suddenly turned.

"Oh Milady~ always trying to get in on the gossip aren't we?" A sudden voice sang as Break walked out onto the patio. Liam let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair, almost relived to see Break again.

"Where have you been?" Liam asked with an annoyed look in his eyes when he noticed Break was scarfing down sugar cubs that were meant for the coffee.

"Oh I was just paying our dear rabbit boy a visit. And quite the interesting mess I found him in to…" Break moved over to the table and took a seat next to Liam. He placed a finger atop of the folder and slid it over to lie in front of him. "This case is officially open."

"Huh!? What do you mean by that Break!?" Liam sputtered, glasses falling to the tip of his nose.

"I mean, we have our suspect. Oz-kun is most definitely the cause of the fluctuations in chain power. Soon enough he will be consumed by the black rabbits powers and there will be nothing we can do." Break said simply as he slowly unwrapped a candy, letting the treat inside fall out onto his hands.

Sharon cleared her throat to gain the attention, "Break, what exactly makes you believe that Oz-kun is the chain you are searching for?" The young lady asked, quite skeptical. She found it hard to believe that the sweet Oz she used to know was some deadly chain now.

"His room was completely destroyed." Break replied, sticking the candy he just unwrapped into his mouth. There was a lingering silence after that statement. Liam and Sharon didn't understand. His room was destroyed? Destroyed how?

"I've come up with a series of tests to conclude that Oz is losing control over Brabbit." Break spoke up again. "We need to test his emotions and see what makes him snap."

"And how do you purpose we do that Break?" Liam asked with a sigh.

"Well it depends on the emotion. Though we will need the help of Miss Ada~" Break murmured around his sugary treat. This information did make sense either! Liam thought to himself. What would Ada have to do with any of this? Emotions?

"And we absolutely do not tell Gilbert-kun. If he finds out then he'll be sure to keep us away from Oz at any coasts so… do we have a deal?" Break rose his head to glance at his companions…

.:.:.

A loud ringing developed in the air, echoing in Oz's ears as he sat in the corner of his room. After Break left Oz found himself in a confused state. He slumped down in the same spot he woke up in, gazing over his room with an unsure feeling of what to do now. He couldn't fix his room. The mess was too great. And he didn't have the strength to get up to do it either.

So now he sat with his head leaned against the wall and knees propped up against his chest. Boredom crept in without warning and that's when the ringing began. It was so silent his ears began to buzz, unable to pick up on any other sounds. It was annoying to say the less.

Oz smacked a hand against his cheek, leaning against it with a sigh. Emerald orbs fell shut for a moment, causing them to burn slightly. It was almost noon yet Oz still felt so tired and drained. He couldn't understand why… actually he couldn't understand anything at the moment… Nothing made sense in his twisted life.

…

"Gilbert-sama, your home early~ are you finished with your work?"

"Oh no, I just have a break so I thought I'd check up on Oz. Is he still in his room?"

"Yes sir~ haven't heard much out of him all morning, so I assume he's still asleep."

…..

Oz jumped at the sudden voices outside his room. Gil was already home!? The blonde began to panic, not expecting the return of his servant so soon… what would he think if he saw this mess!? Probably be mad… Oz cringed at the thought but before he could get up to run and hide his bedroom door swung open.

Light shimmered into the dark room, casting its shine upon all the broken things inside. There was an awkward moment of silence that made Oz's stomach turn. But in the doorway stood an even sicker raven.

Gils jaw swung agape as his golden eyes met what used to be his master perfect room. He took a step in, not seeing Oz in bed which sent a wave of fear through him. Though the fear faded to a feeling of confusion and a bit of anger when he noticed Oz huddled up in the corner of his room.

"O-Oz?! What happened!?" He questioned in a shaky tone. "Are you alright!?" Gil ran over and knelt down in front of Oz, taking the blondes shoulders in his hands.

Oz stared back at his servant with an uneasy look. "y-yea I am fine…" He muttered under his breath. He wasn't sure how to go about explaining all that happened to his servant. Instead he just stared at Gil with this lost and worried expression. "I… this…" the blonde began but his words fell short…

Gil took in a deep breath then let it out. "Oz did you do this?" He asked calming, trying to not let his emotions get the best of him. But he couldn't understand why the hell his master would do this!

"I… I don't know…" Oz gulped.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" The raven snapped back, though instantly regretted it when Oz winced and lowered his head. Really, what had gotten into Oz? Gil wondered and stood up, turning to face the broken things behind him.

"G-Gil I didn't mean… I… I just really don't remember anything from last night!" Oz tried to speak up again but didn't move. He stayed huddled in the corner with fear of Gil getting upset with him…

Gilbert glanced over the room, feeling like he wasn't even in Oz's room at all. If anything, it looked like Vincent's room. But not his precious masters! What could have possibly plagued him to do this…

"Come on you can't stay in here…" Gil sighed and out stretched his arms to picked Oz up. The blonde didn't object, he instead openly grabbed onto Gil like he was some kind of hero coming to save him.

"Gil I am s-sorry…" Oz whispered and tangled his arms around his servant's neck. Gil didn't answer but just stared walking towards the door. Glass crunched under the ravens shoes, breaking the small pieces into even smaller particles. It was the only sound hanging in the air and it wasn't a very pleasant one…

For over the many years Oz had been with his servant he never seen the man so… quiet, and what he took it to be upset, before. He didn't like it at all, yet he knew Gil couldn't be that mad because he was still holding him with kindness and warmth like he had in the past.

Before Oz knew it they were at Gilbert's room. Which made the blonde relax a little. He always felt so safe in that room or maybe that was just because it was Gils room and just the man in general made him feel safe. So the ravens room also sent off the same vibes.

A soft chirping of birds outside set to the mood, making it all the more calming to Oz. He felt completely relaxed as Gil sat him down on the bed. But again that faded as well when he remembered Gilbert was still mad at him.

"Um…" Oz began but was cut off when Gil raised a hand to silence him.

"I have to go back to work so just stay here, alright?" Gil directed, which Oz wasn't too fond of because he was the master but he obeyed. "I'll call to check up on you… But Oz please try to stay out of trouble… I don't want you to get hurt and me not be here to help."

Oz lowered his eyes to look at his hands as he nodded lightly. "I- ok…" he murmured back, not knowing what else to say. He felt drawn to having to agree to Gilbert which was odd…

"Good." Gil finished. He took a step forwards and gave Oz a gentle hug before turning for the door. "I'll be back around five, bye Oz."

"Bye Gil…"

Oz sighed and laid back on the bed, hair sprawling out to the side of his face. His emerald eyes fell shut and a wave of exhaustion overtook him. It took mere seconds for the blond to fall asleep right there. With only the thought of his servant lingering in the depths of his mind…

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think!~**


	4. Chapter 4 -Tainted Emotions:: Part 1-

**Hello all! Here is Chapter four of Shattered From Within! I am sorry for the delay but I actually had to write this chapter twice because my computer decided to be an ass and delete what I had written the first time T.T technology loves me... **

**Anyways, this chapter is broken up into two parts. Part 1, is from Oz, Gilbert and Ada's view while Part 2, is from Break, Liam and Sharon's view of the situation. It will all make more sense once you read both parts^^**

**Please enjoy! :) And thank you for the reviews! X3**

* * *

Chapter 4

.:.:.

Tainted Emotions:: Part 1

.:.:.

Oz woke late that morning—more like afternoon. He had fallen asleep when Gilbert left yesterday, which was around noon. And now the blonde was waking up at noon the next day. It was odd for the boy to sleep… what? Twenty-four hours! Was it even humanly possible for someone to sleep that long!?

And he was surprised no one tried to wake him up, especially Gilbert. No one woke him for dinner nor did they for breakfast and by the looks of it, it didn't even seem like anyone had been in the room at all.

The curtains were still closed, keeping out all light. And everything was as it was when he fell asleep. Did Gilbert even come home? Oz began to wonder.

It wasn't like his servant to not come back... or to not wake him—oh yea. He was probably still mad at him. Oz frowned and sat up stiffly. His heart almost ached at the thought of Gilbert still being mad at him… He honestly feared the worst.

_Did he leave? _

_Was he coming back!? _

_What if he didn't want to come back!?_

Oz's lips quivered as thoughts upon thoughts drained into him. He rose to his shaky feet, eyes glancing around the room slowly. _There wasn't any sound…_ Oz thought at took a few steps towards Gil's dresser in front of him. His wispy fingers leaned against the cherry wood to stable himself.

Maybe everyone was gone? That'd explain the windows not being open and him not being woken up. But that also didn't make any sense because someone would have told him they were leaving…

It was almost eerie feeling as the young Vessalius moved over to the bathroom. He slipped in quietly and flicked on the light to see himself in the mirror. He looked pale… and his skin glistened in a way that told him he was sweating. Though he didn't feel warm. Actually, if anything he felt kind of cold at the moment. He wasn't coming down with something was he?

Oz leaned the palms of his hands against the porcelain sink, hovering over the water he turned on seconds before. While he stood there his mind began to talk again. Talk about things he didn't necessarily want to hear—

"Oz-kun?"

Oz froze suddenly, head snapping up and out of his trance. He blinked a few times before turning his large emerald eyes towards the left where a young lady stood out in the bedroom.

"S-Sharon-sama? What are you doing here?" Oz asked and moved away from sink, completely ignoring the fact that the water was still running. He walked over to the girl—or more or less stumbled over to her. That's when he noticed Liam and Break were also in the room… What was this? Some kind of party?

Oz frowned upon seeing Break. Lately he had been getting bad vibes from the man… not that he didn't get them before. But most recently Break seemed to be up to something, something that involved him sadly. So he was trying to be cautious around the man.

As for Liam and Sharon, Oz didn't really know what they were here for. Or were the possibly helping Break with whatever it was he was up to?

"It's good to see you again Oz kun!" Sharon blurted out in an extremely cheery voice. She hurried over and wrapped her arms around Oz, pulling him into a warm hug. This was the way she always greeted Oz. With hugs. Not that Oz really minded it~ He hug the young girl back as a smile grew on his lips.

"It's nice to see you as well Sharon-sama~" As they both pulled back Oz offered up a question, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you all here for? Oh and… have you seen Gilbert? I am worried he didn't come home last night…"

"Fret not~ Gilbert-kun is all well and safe!" Break interrupted as Sharon was just about to explain. They both glanced at each other like they were talking through their minds and deciding on what to say… This of course caught Oz's attention. Something certainly wasn't right…

"Yes he is quite fine Oz-kun~" Sharon turned slowly back to Oz with a warm smile on her lips. Break and Liam both nodded in agreement with the young lady. "Now Oz-kun, are you feeling alright? You look quite pale. Here sit down~" Sharon walked beside Oz and took his arm, gradually guiding him over to the bedside.

"I am fine Sharon-sama; there is no need to be concerned." Oz muttered and sat down regardless.

"Are you sure Master Oz?" Liam spoke up and walked over to the boy. He reached out and put the back of his hand against the boys forehead. "You seem to have a fever. You should really get some medication right away before it worsens."

"Well if Gil was here he would have already got some for me." Oz grumbled and looked to the side. "You said he's ok but you didn't say where he was—" Oz began but was quickly interrupted by Break.

"Oh what is with you two. The conversation with you is always about Gilbert-kun and the conversation with Gilbert is always about you." The hatter sighed and waved his hand in a circle. "Don't you ever get bored talking about each other? Or being around each other?"

There was a moment of silence between the group before Oz spoke up again. "No. we're best friends so of course we don't get bored with each other." Oz shrugged his shoulders. "But seriously. I want an answer. Where is Gil?"

"Work."

"In town."

"With Ada~"

All three said at the same time but only one of those answers really caught Oz's attention. The blonde looked to Break who was the one that said _with Ada_.

There was a moment of silence before the soft sound of voices outside filled the air. Oz tilted his head towards the window. He could decipher whose voices they belong to and whom they belong to made his stomach turn.

A few seconds passed before Oz marched out of the room with an annoyed look on his face. Sharon, Liam and Break all watched him go and after a moment followed him out.

This was their plan… Uncovered Oz's tainted emotions.

.:.:.

"Thanks for the help Gilbert-kun! Your quite handy with grocery shopping~" Ada chimed behind Gilbert as the two walked towards the Vessalius manner carrying bags of food.

The raven nodded, "Of course, I am here to help." He said in a warm voice.

Gil had noticed lately that he'd been helping Ada a lot more… but that was ok because Gilbert always had a warm spot for Ada and enjoyed helping her with anything. She was the only other person he helped as much as he did for Oz. And maybe that was because she was Oz's sister.

She is more of a very close friend/sister. He never had any real emotions for the girl other than being close friends. Since they were young he only ever saw her that way and those feelings had held out even to now.

He was holding out for someone else… A romance that would surely never become of anything. Ever. It was a sad fantasy for Gilbert… A forbidden fantasy actually. Gil held his love for Oz. Yes. His master. His best friend. His meaning of life. He couldn't help but fall for the blonde Vessalius, and (must he say) he fell quite hard…

For a long time he kept this, some sort of hope that one day maybe—just maybe—Oz would like him back.

Like that would ever happen.

…..

But in all honesty he'd much rather stay beside Oz to make sure he was alright. After the other day… finding out what happened to Oz's room… He felt it was necessary to stay close to the boy in case something like that happened again. Whatever _that_ was.

So these little shopping trips and long days at work were going to be cut back. Oz was his number one priority and he should focus on the blonde… though no one else seemed to understand that.

Gil reached into his pocket and dug out a house key before jamming the key into the door and swinging it open. He took a step to the side to allow Ada entrance first.

"Thanks~" She smiled as she took the offer and passed Gilbert.

Now as for Ada, she did have feelings for Gilbert. Much stronger then she should have for her brother's servant. But she couldn't seem to suppress them.

Gilbert was like some mystery that she always wanted to solve. He talked nice and acted nice to her but when he did he seemed so distant. But that was different when he talked to Oz. He seemed so alive when he talked to Oz…

But never once did he have that look towards her. And so she knew. She knew she never had a chance with Gil and she knew the man was only interested in… Oz. But that didn't mean she'd give up so easily! Maybe if she just got him to see her… her for her. Then maybe he'd like her.

…

The door fell shut behind Gilbert as he walked in after Ada. The house seemed silent so Gil assumed Oz was still asleep… _I should really go check on him_, Gil thought to himself. _Maybe I should make him something to eat… He'll probably be hungry when he gets up._

That was typical of Gil. Always thinking ahead and trying his best to make sure Oz had everything he wanted. And more so lately than ever because of the blondes condition… He should really clear up to Oz that he wasn't mad. After all, Oz looked pretty distressed last time he saw the blonde—

Gilbert's thought process fell short when he heard Ada's voice.

"Do you want some tea? I can make us some~" The young girl asked as she walked towards the kitchen. "We could spend a little time outside in the garden? It's really nice today so a little relaxation might be good." She sat down the large bag of goods onto the table and began unpacking them.

Gilbert followed Ada into the kitchen. He also sat the two large brown bags in his arms down on the table. "That sounds nice… But I should really check on Oz—" Gil tried to argue lightly but Ada shook her head at the comment.

"You worry too much about him." Ada commented back slyly as she began placing cans of food in the cupboard behind her. "Don't waste your time watching over him. He'll come out of his room when he feels it's right so till then how about you just relax and take a little time for yourself for once, hm?"

Gilbert's golden eyes blinked a few times, surprised Ada had just said that. He'd never leave Oz's side! But… she did have a point. Was he honestly debating this!? Oz always came first in his life! Always! But…

.:.:.

Furry was the only way to explain his feelings. A strange furry that rumbled in his chest for reasons he couldn't even begin to explain. His skin was cold and warm all at the same time. _Odd_. He thought but didn't stop walking towards the back door.

He should have stopped then. Stopped and went back to Gilbert's room to rest, because it was obvious he was coming down with some kind of illness. His pale, sweaty skin held clear evidence that it was a fever. As well as the rumbling headache attacking him.

He could hear a few loose voices calling after him but he didn't stop. He pushed open the back door with the intentions of grouching out his servant for not being there for him but that plan fell to dust when his emerald orbs caught sight of the two. And all he could do was stand there. Frozen in place as he watched his sister lean in towards his servant... to close. Much. Much to close! But she didn't stop inching closer, not until their lips connected—

Oz gripped the side of the door when he suddenly felt light headed and began swaying. _How could Ada do such a thing!_ Oz screamed in his head. _And why wasn't Gilbert moving away!_ Gil was his property. His friend. His—

Oz's chest began to burn and head began to spin till everything got engulfed in black. The thimble boy fell forward, crashing against the cement patio with a loud _thud_. His body laid still and was unable to move as the voices now calling his name faded off into the distant realms of Oz's mind…

.:.:.

**_Everyone is leaving you_****.** A rough voice calls in the darkness that is Oz's mind.

**_Eliot, Leo and even Alice betrayed you. They left without warning and have no intentions on coming back. Now Gilbert and Ada are leaving you to. No one needs you. No one needs Oz Vessalius… A plush rabbit. A broken chain. An identity thief. Worthless. Worthless. Worthless! _**

**_What will the brat do now? Now that Jack is gone you think you can live a normal life again. But you've forgotten of another side of you. That side that blocks out the light and consumes you in emotions you don't understand. Tis not just your mind playing tricks on you~ it's real. He's real. And harbors in the thick blackness that is your heart. _**

The voices stopped for a moment as Oz opened his eyes to find himself in a familiar place. A dark realm with water all around him. The Abyss.

His emerald orbs blinked a few times in shock before he rose up into a sitting position. There was only darkness for miles and miles in every direction the boy looked. "Is this… the abyss?" He whispered to the dark.

_No. You're dreaming! Look around, it's your mind we are in! He is so useless… he doesn't even realize he's dreaming. And that stupid voice keeps talking! SHUT UP BRABBIT HE DOESN'T WANT TO HEAR IT! _A new female voice yells, catching Oz off guard. The voice sounded so familiar…

"Hello? Who are you? Why are you in my dream!?" Oz asked. He began moving slowly through the freezing water that came almost up to his knees. He wasn't sure what was going on, or what this dream was even about but didn't care. Being away from real life was so much better… better than seeing them k-kissing. Oz shivered and looked down to his reflection in the water.

_'Worthless? Yea that sounded right…'_ Oz thought, holding back a choking sob.

_Ug! Damn useless manservant. Stop sulking! _

Oz's eyes widened. His head snapped up to stare at the dark sky. He knew that voice! "Alice!?" Oz called eyes hopeful that it was his sun. "Alice please come out! I want to see you!" If it was even her… He finished in his thoughts.

A moment passed, a moment filled with silence and emptiness till a light shimmered in the darkness and a familiar girl appeared before Oz. Alice~ She was just as he remembered, still wearing that red jacket of hers. "Alice you're… ok…" His eyes softened along with his voice.

The girl looked to the side, "This is a dream Oz. It doesn't mean I am alright or even still alive…" She said softly, causing Oz to frown. "It is a mere fragment of your imagination. I only came to tell you something…"

"Tell me about what?" Oz asked, taking a step towards the girl.

Alice floated up off her feet, slowly moving around Oz. "To tell you you're an idiot!" She stated as she rolled her eyes and floated on her back with her arms folded under her head as if she were lying. "Brabbit is messing with your head, if you keep getting so over emotional about such little things you're gonna lose it and kill someone!"

"I am not over emotional!" Oz shouted and crossed his arms over his chest like a pouting child would. He wasn't. He wasn't emotional about anything. Maybe just a little mad at certain things but he wasn't emotional!

"That's just like you Oz, always denying things that are right in front of you!" Alice screeched and landed on her feet in front of the boy she grew so close to. The girl narrowed her eyes, displeased with the way her man servant was acting. "God you're so useless…" She rolled her eyes, "You love Gilbert, right? Then why are you moping around when you should be going after him!"

Alice raised her hand and playfully smacked Oz upside the head. "I know that stupid Seaweed-head isn't in love with that blonde brat! You know that to! So why are you being such an idiot!"

"I am not—"

"Shut up! I am talking now! You listen to me when I am speaking!" Alice growled and slapped both her hands on either side of Oz's face. "listen…" she took a deep breath then let it out in a long content sigh. "You love him… then don't let him get away… do everything to can to keep him with you. Make him love you back. Be the master in your damn relationship, Oz. You have that power…"

Oz frowned but couldn't look away, head held in place by Alice's hands. "What if he doesn't want to love me back…"

"Tisk! Oz this is Seaweed-head! The one that never leaves you alone. The one that was always watching over us like a hawk, like we'd smooch any second and was sure as hell not going to let that happen. He even spent TEN YEARS trying to bring you back! If that's not love then I don't know what is, Oz… no one does that just to get their master or friend back. They would have given up after a year or so. But Seaweed-heads different. He did all that because he loves you, Oz. LOVES YOU!" The brunette explained in an irritated tone that Oz wasn't getting it. She even resorted to shaking the boys shoulders harshly while explaining.

"I…" Oz began, watching Alice's deep purple eyes before he started chuckling softly. "Gil is different that way~ but a good different." He smiled shyly. "I am sorry Alice, you right. I am being an idiot~"

Alice pulled her hands back and placed them on her hips. "DUH! Your always so lame when you get emotional!" Alice grumbled, "Though usually Seaweed-head would be telling you all this."

"Yea he would~" Oz smiled brightly for the first time in quite some time. "Alice chan is harsh with her words but they are effective~" Oz snickered but only received another smack upside the head.

"Shut it!" Alice scowled, but suddenly her eyes became soft. "Oz… Don't let anyone take your happiness away… I want to always see you smile, even if you don't want to. It's important to smile and be happy now before you see that you've wasted too much time being sad…" Alice said in a sad tone. She looked to the ground before finishing, "He needs you to be happy…" She whispered.

Her body began to shimmer away into little sparkles of light floating up into the dark sky. Oz watched her friend disappear, sad but held back the urge to frown. He wondered what his past chain meant. _He needs me to be happy? But I need him to be happy for me... I want him to love me back even if I am forcing him into it..._ Oz thought over a few times as he sank back down to a sitting position in the water waiting for his dream to end…

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Alright so to help you better understand what you just read, here are some explanations. **

**1. Oz is becoming sick because of the distance between him and Gilbert. This will be explained more in future chapters but it is basically because of Brabbit. **

**2. This chapter was all about Break and Liam trying to prove their theories by testing Oz's emotions. (Hence the chapter name) Though I didn't make that vary clear and I am sorry about that. Part 2 is from Break and Liam's side of the story so you will get more information on that next chapter. **

**3. The voice in Oz's dream that was in bold was Brabbit and the voice that was italicized was Alice's voice. Alice's words will kind of start to haunt Oz in future chapters. By Haunt I mean, make him turn against some people and become even more protective of his precious Gilbert because as Alice said, if you want something take it ;) **

**That is all^^ **

**THANKS FOR READING! Please tell me your thoughts in a review, always helps with inspiration :)**


	5. Chapter 5 -Tainted Emotions:: Part 2-

**Hi everyone! This chapters a little-lot short but the next chapter will be much much muuuuch longer! And the next chapter is also done btw, so I will post it really soon ;D **

**Anyways, this chapter explains the last chapter much more, so it's not a vary interesting chapter o.o just explanations (thats why its so short...)**

**Thanks for all the reviews/favs/follows I appreciate it so much!**

**Enjoy X) **

* * *

Chapter 5

.:.:.

Tainted Emotions:: Part 2

.:.:.

_-Flashback-_

A soft sent of raspberry tea and sugar filled the afternoon air outside the Rainsworth household—sending a calming vibe to arise between the group that seated themselves around a large French designed table. Along the metal swirls and curves of the table were plates littered with cakes and treats of all kinds, as well as a tea pot and cups.

It was quite the relaxing afternoon, though ever afternoon was relaxing at the Rainsworth estate. With the teas sent as well as the rose bushes scattered around the yard, it all made the perfect relaxation scene.

"Alright, what is the meaning of this Break? Liam is fidgeting down there like a nervous dog!" Oscars voice roared, breaking the once calm atmosphere.

"Ah pardon!?" Liam sputtered as he crazily cleaned the see-through lens of his glasses—_an obvious give away that he was nervous._

"Oh Liam-san just has to use the restroom~"

"I do not Break!"

Oscar let out a final annoyed sigh. The three of them plus Sharon and Ada had been sitting out there for about an hour now in complete silence. The Vessalius man was starting to question why he and Ada were even asked here in the first place. It didn't seem like Break nor Liam or Sharon were taking any of this seriously so it must not have been that important.

"Xexers I am being quite serious, is there a reason behind you calling Ada and I here or not? Because if not then I do insist we be on our way- there is too much work to be done at Pandora to just be sitting around." Oscar announced, all the while giving the hatter a stern look.

"Oh it isn't really anything to important… it is just," Break began as he leaned forward to take a sugar cube that was meant for the tea. "Your nephew is the cause of some greatly high chain fluctuations in Revile."

"What are you trying to say, Break?" Oscar's voice became littered in concern.

"Chain fluctuations. As in, high readings of chain energy. This energy can open pathways to the abyss and allow chains to pass through if not taken care of. And the culprit for this energy is Brabbit…"

Oscar looked to the side as if pondering this information. He had no idea there was something going on with Oz, then again no one really knew anything but Gil. And that's because Gilbert was the only one Oz would talk to…

"And even worse, Oz kun is at risk of being engulfed by this energy which means he will be consumed by the blood stained rabbit…"

"Then what do we do to stop this!?" Ada chimed in. Her eyes were moist with worry filled tears. "I… don't want nii-san to—" The young girl paused, not wanting to finish her sentence. Her brother was much too important to her to lose, after all.

She had noticed the boy acting different but thought it was just from all the trauma he went through… She had no idea that it was really something more serious.

"The simplest answer would just have Oz make a contract with someone." Break shrugged and plopped another sugar cube in his mouth. He sucked gently against the sweet grains. "But."

"But?" Oscar raised a brow, having a feeling Break was more interested in making Oz an experiment instead of helping him. It was most like the hatter after all…

"I'd prefer to make sure Oz is truly the chain we are going after, considering a certain raven would be quite angry with us if he assumed Oz was the cause of this. But to do this we just need to do a few tests on his emotions…" Break explained. He leaned forward on the table with his hands crossed over each other.

"You see his emotions are the strongest cause of all this. Brabbit is able to basically feed off the emotions which makes it stronger. So we need to find out which emotions are at fault for this. Miss Ada, you will be a great help in this~"

_-Present Time-_

A single red eye watched over the young blonde boy in the Vessalius mansion. The boy, Oz, lay motionless on Gilbert's bed from his fainting mishap. He was placed there instead of his own bed since his _own room_ was quite a mess…

Break leaned against the corner of the room, watching over Oz. It'd been about an hour since Oz passed out and everyone had begun to go their separate ways. Sharon, Liam and Ada were downstairs in the parlor room discussing how their _test _went.

While Gilbert was off getting a cold wash rag for Oz's forehead – of course he'd be acting like mother hen at a time like this. He seemed completely oblivious to the people around him when he was caring for his dearest master.

And speaking of the man…

"Are you just going to stand there all day? Why don't you go down stairs with the others?" Gil muttered with a tone of annoyance as he walked into the room and over to Oz's side. He sat down on the bedside to place the wet rag he'd just gotten on Oz's forehead.

"What? Can't I be concerned for dear Oz kun?~"

"No."

"Hm, that's cold Gilbert." Break pushed away from the wall. He leaned his hands against the railing at the end of the bed, hovering forward to gaze down at Oz. "I do have a heart Gilly~"

"Yea, that only seems to happen when you're scheming something." Gilbert grouch back, eyes not wavering from his master. "And if you are scheming something that involves my master—"

"Yes, yes I know Gilbert~ you won't hesitate to shoot me~" Break finished Gil's sentence in a mocking way, "But if it is such a big deal to you, then I will go join the others."

Break waved his sleeve covered hand before swiftly turning to head for the door – yes for once actually using the_ door_.

.:.:.

"How is he Break?" Sharon asked when she noticed Breaks sudden appearance in the doorway. The albino walked into the room with a calmed expression, not seeming effected by this at all. He shrugged and plopped himself down on the sofa beside Liam. "He is still asleep."

"How long will he be like this?" Ada asked from across the room. She was seated beside Sharon on the sofa separated by a coffee table from Break and Liam. She seemed a little upset – unlike everyone else who acted as if they knew this was going to happen.

"Hard to say, it could be a few hours or a few days." Liam announced as kindly as he could.

Ada nodded in understanding. In all honesty she felt like a horrible sister for going through with this. She didn't know kissing Gilbert would have _that much_ of an effect on her older brother. If she had known she wouldn't have done it – _even if she secretly wanted to…_

"Don't worry Ada Sama; this has only proven to us that Oz needs our help. Even if he is unaware of it." Sharon reached her hand out to take Ada's sweetly, all the while giving her a knowing smile. She could tell the young girl was feeling guilty, and wanted to make it clear it wasn't the girls fault. If anything it was theirs…

"Thanks Sharon sama…" Ada smiled back though it was a little forced. "So… how do you help him now?"

"As much as I hate to say it but our next step is to tell Gilbert kun about what's going on…" Liam chimed in, "unless you have any other_ brilliant_ ideas Break?" Liam muttered sarcastically.

"Why since you asked Liam kun~" Break smirked devilishly, "I might have some ideas~"

-To be Continued-

* * *

**Thanks For Reading! X)**


	6. Chapter 6 -Confined behind Questions-

**Here is the next chapter!~ This was a quick update cause I already had this chapter done - except for the ending. I don't have much to say about it so, hope you'll like it! **

**(oh and I am gonna start answering your comments here, so if you have questions or just wanna leave a review I'll answer them here! X3 -because I wanna thank you all when you leave reviews ;)**

**-Referring to Azshalade's comment: I am sorry for the cliffhanger, but Breaks ****_'plan'_**** will be explained soon ;) thanks for the support!~**

**Enjoy X)**

* * *

Chapter 6

.:.:.

Confined behind Questions

.:.:.

A thick blanket of black lay over the town of Revile. Covering its citizens in the never ending darkness of the night. The sliver of moon that hung in the sky did nothing to brighten the streets, shops and houses. Not a single shed of light from the white orb shinned into the room where a young Oz Vessalius laid as limp as a doll.

His thimble body lay under heavy royal blue blankets – knees pressed to his chest and arms safely wrapped around them as he walked along a bridge between slipping into his dreams and rising from his slumber.

He hadn't moved from his position since he woke up about an hour ago. He didn't know what day it was or how long he'd been passed out. And most of all he didn't know where Gil was – which worried him the most…

_He's probably with Ada…_ Oz thought with a sickened attitude. He eyes narrowed at the ceiling as an odd anger began to fill him. He didn't want to say it but as of right now he _hated_ Ada. Hated her with all his might! How could she even think it was the least bit _ok _to _kiss_ his servant!

Oz sucked in a deep breath to hold back the urge to yell at the top of his lungs. He wished Ada would just disappear… But that's probably what Gil wanted Oz to do… disappear…

Oz frowned, his once glare fell as his eyes closed shut again.

That's right, Gilbert was most likely still mad at him. Actually, he hadn't even gotten the chance to apologize for his room before his fainting incident. So all those untouched emotions were still hanging in the air, and will stay clinging to the atmosphere till Oz were to get the courage to speak to his servant.

But he found it hard to think of speaking to the raven again. He was expecting it to be awkward and heart wrenching because the first thing they'd have to talk about would be… about that kiss… or would it be to up front? Would Gil get defensive about it, maybe even say he enjoyed it and Oz was being irrational…

Most likely…

Gilbert was his own man and if he wanted to be with Ada then Oz didn't have a say in stopping it. And thinking about it more, Oz came to the conclusion if Ada and Gil were happy then he wouldn't bud in – though that didn't mean he wouldn't scowl from a distance.

He had every right to be angry, irrational maybe but what was so irrational about his sister and best friend/servant kissing in plain sight! It was like they wanted him to see! To parish inside himself by the one component that hurt more than anything – a broken heart…

Or did he hide it that well? That no one noticed his true feelings towards his most beloved servant. Did everyone think he really only viewed Gilbert as a _friend_ or _servant_? Just another person in his story line.

Although to a normal person they'd want such information to be locked up safe behind bars, away from the worlds grasp. Where no one could know the secrets that are held most close to the heart. But for Oz… He more or less wanted everyone to know about his secret crush. Then they'd all back off! Or at least he'd hope they would.

But even if he still had Gilbert on his side and not Ada's, he still had to deal with the incident in his room… And if he could get past the talk about the kiss with Gil, then he could knock off this issue to – that is if Gilbert were to still be on talking level with him, since he wasn't quite sure what to expect if he did ask about the kiss…

And he didn't know how _he himself_ was going to react either… But for some reason he was actually a little more concerned about Gilbert being mad at him then anything…

Oz truly hated the thought of his most treasured person being_ mad_ at him. That's why he wanted to see Gil, wanted to tell him he was sorry….

He had to explain himself and give his full part of the story. Because he didn't know if he could stand seeing Gil return with the same ashamed look in his eyes—a look that was in every way directed at _him_.

If anything he would beg for forgiveness, even if he had to break out his tears. As of right now he could cry easily… Because the way he could see the hints of disappointment hidden in those golden orbs he'd grown so fond of – replayed over and over again in his head. As well as that damn kiss…

What was there to live for if he didn't have Gilbert beside him?

He lost most every one of his friends. Eliot, Leo, and even Alice! The one person he never thought he'd lose… He didn't want to go through a feeling like that again. If he lost Gil then that'd be it. He'd give up on hope fully and slip into a never ending tunnel of despair.

Why? Because Gil was the last strand of life that was keeping him here. Who wouldn't be shattered from the discovery your life was nothing but a fake? A plush rabbit. A chain. A revolting chain that killed hundreds in the past!

_No wonder Gil chose Ada over him…_

Oz… Oz is nothing but a fake. A lie and a thief. He stole this body that was supposed to be Jacks. Then killed Jack for the rights over it. And now he was sulking and wasting the time this body had!

He would have let Jack take him over completely if he knew he'd lose everything that was once dear to him…

This is why he needed Gil… Because Gil was the last thread holding up the puppet that was Oz Vessalius. If he was mad at him that would mean he wouldn't want to be around him. And leave… right?

Or had it already happened? Had the raven already left… to go be with Ada…

Oz's eyes slipped open to gaze up at the pitch black ceiling above him. His dull emerald eyes scanned over to the wall across the room.

He could just barely make out a circular clock hanging against the wall. The only way he could read the time was if he squinted quite hard till the numbers began to focus into his vision.

"Ten?" He spoke aloud when a small piece of paper caught his attention. He turned to the side where the note laid on the pillow beside him. On to top his name was written… Oz reached out and grabbed the note, unfolding it till he could read the words.

_Dear Oz,_

_Had to go to work for a bit, but I will try to get back as soon as I can. _

_If you wake up just stay in bed and take it easy!_

_ -Gilbert_

Ten pm. Oz repeated in the back of his mind. Gil must really have been busy if he wasn't home yet. Normally he'd been back by now. Or maybe he just got hung up by a surprise visit from someone? Maybe Break stopped by to ask about Oz's condition…

Oz sighed and tried to rid his thoughts of Gil. If his mind let anymore thoughts in he had a feeling he'd break down…

His weak body moved to the side till Oz was allowed to push himself up but as his body reached a sitting position his head began to throb unbearably.

It felt as though something was pounding against the top of his head—or more trying to rip its way out of his skull…

He grabbed the top of his head, clutching tightly till his fingers ran over a… a lump?

Oz gulped thickly at a tight knot that quickly tangled in his throat.

Why was there a lump on his head!? He began to wonder – or more panic. He raised his left hand to accompany his right in inspecting this newly formed lump when he felt another! On the opposite side of his head but in the same general area. Were these from his fall when he passed out? He didn't think he hit his head but… maybe he did?

Oz moved his fingers against the small bumps cautiously. The skin against them felt almost tender…? And the headache he was experiencing had definitely originated from these lumps…

"Mhhh!" Oz moaned and hunched forward in pain. He moved his hands away from his head to clutch at his arms—hoping to take the pain away from his head by causing pain somewhere else… though it failed poorly.

So instead he stumbled up to his feet (deciding to go against Gil's request in the letter) and half-mindedly wobbled over to the bathroom. He figured maybe a bath would help clear his head – if that made any sense at all…?

He hoped the warm water would loosen some of the pain and help him relax. Not just from the headache but also from his taunting thoughts…

Oz's hands fumbled over the bathroom counter and up to the cabinet. He tugged open the door and trailed his fingers across the pill bottles.

_Gil has to have aspirin in here somewhere…_ He muttered in his thoughts till his eyes found the medicine he was searching for. He grabbed the bottle and brought it up to his face – trying to read how much he was allowed to take.

"Why do they make words so small…" He sighed and rolled his eyes. Two would be fine, right? He normally took two of other pills…

Deciding on that he twisted the top off and shook out two of the medium sized tablets. He grabbed the glass by the sink, filled it to the brim with water then gulped down the two pills.

Tossing the bottle back in the cabinet he turned to start up the water in the tube. He swooshed his hand against the water a few times before declaring it was the tight temperature then plugged up the drain so it'd fill.

While the water was filling he began to tug off his cloths. He slowly unbutton his white nightshirt—while he thought about his head. Still hurt quite a bit… why wasn't the aspirin kicking in? Did he need to take more maybe…

.:.:.

Gilbert let out a long sigh as he reached his room. He'd spent way too much time at work today and now was paying for it. He could barely drag his heavy body up those damned stairs and as of right now had a pretty good feeling he'd pass out the second he'd hit his bed.

The raven lazily pushed open his door and walked into his darkened room—completely forgetting Oz was also staying in his room…

He kicked the door shut behind him then meandered over to the couch. All the while slouching off his jacket and tossing it on the velvet colored sofa. His hat joined the limp fabric soon enough.

Gilbert stretched out his arms in front of him once his_ outing_ cloths were off then turned to the bathroom – needing to brush his teeth before bed. The man was so tried he hadn't even noticed the light streaming out from under the bathroom door or the quite noise of the water running. Not that it was very loud…

He walked up to the wooden slab that separated the rooms, then grabbed the handle and gently pushed it open.

.:.:.

Oz's shirt fell limp to the floor once he was finished taking it off. His fingers slipped around the edge of his tight black shorts that barely came down to his knees. But as he was about to take them off the bathroom door swung open and his eyes met g-gold!?

"GIL!" Oz screeched and grabbed his shirt, trying to cover himself up. While his servant's cheeks flared the brightest red he'd ever seen.

Oh god how Gil felt like an idiot for forgetting Oz was staying in his room! Damn his sleep filled brain! He threw his hands over his eyes as apologies began to spill from his lips.

"H-haven't you ever heard of knocking, man!" Oz's voice shouted – though it was a little more on the embarrassed side then angry, which Gil was thankful for.

"I-I am sorry!" Gil sputtered and slammed the door closed again to allow Oz his privacy – or at least to put his s-shirt back on… God if he had walked in a second later—Gil gulped as his stomach filled his butterflies. _No! Do. Not. Think about your master that way! _He nearly screamed at himself in his mind. He refused to let those perverted thoughts corrupt his mind… even though they desperately wanted to.

He could hear the sound of shuffling from inside the room – probably Oz getting dressed again… not that he really needed to.

"O-Oz you can finish with your bath, I'll just wait." Gil called, not wanting to bother Oz if he was about to take a bath anyways… He was fine with waiting so he turned to go sit on the couch by his jacket and hat. But as he reached the velvet sofa he froze as a valuable piece of memory filled his mind. Oz was awake!

.:.:.

Oz sighed heavily once the door closed again. He was surprised Gil actually got the hint to shut it in the first place… but that aside he was still a flustering mess. His face was red and chest hurt from the pounding of his heart. Not to mention the twisting knots in his stomach from embarrassment…

He tossed his shirt back down on the tile floor then moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

He was glad Gil was home – though not too happy with the way he intruded on him just a moment ago. Oz was just thankful he hadn't fully undressed yet, that would have made it even more awkward!

With a final sigh Oz slipped out of his night shorts and took a step into the water. He sunk down into the bubbly water, allowing himself to relax ever so slightly. He was really in need of his moment to just sink into the calming waves and foaming bubbles that stuck to his hair.

He nearly laid all the way back or at least till the water came up to his lips. He blew against the bubbles that congregated around his face, almost giggling when some of them flew up above his head. Some landed gently against his blonde locks then ever so slowly began to sizzle out.

Oz hadn't noticed it but his head had begun to feel better, whether it was from the aspirin or the water he didn't know. But he was glad the pain was going away…

Though it still concerned him… those bumps on his head… maybe he'd ask Gil about them. Though he probably wouldn't care…

Oz cringed and sunk deeper into the water till he was completely under the warm liquid. His cheeks puff out from being full of air and hair floated around his porcelain face gracefully. After a moment he let his forest green eyes slip open—gazing up at the bubbles above him.

The water only stung his eyes a little but he didn't mind. He watched the twisted room through the bubble patches, trying to look at the ceiling but the waters movement made it blurry and distorted.

What was he going to do…

Nearly a minute passed before Oz surfaced again. He sucked in a deep breath as the water drained from his blonde hair, spilling over his face and dripping into the pool bellow.

.:.:.

Gil sat with his arm propped up against the arm of the sofa so he could lean the side of his face against his hand. He stared blankly at the fire burning in the fireplace.

He had enough time to start a fire while Oz was still bathing. And now he was sitting with nothing but his thoughts to go over.

And just what had he been thinking about? Oz of course.

He was still worried about the boy and the way he passed out the other day. Yes. It had been about two days since Oz's fainting accident. And what annoyed him most was the way Break, Liam, Ada and Oscar all seemed to know something he didn't as they all watched over Oz the first day.

They didn't really talk much at all, but it was suggested the others knew something about Oz. And if there was something about Oz that was important then he needed to know to!

Oz was just too important to him… The boy was in all his thoughts and filled all his heart so it concerned him when something was amiss about the boy. And not to mention all he could think about lately was ways to confess to the boy.

Yea it was kind of a stupid thing to think about, considering Gil would never get up the nerve to tell Oz how he truly felt. But that didn't mean he didn't think about it.

He actually thought about it a lot and on rare occasions dreamed about it.

He'd go about it almost once every day. The words he'd say, the time, the place and even the cloths they'd wear—really he had too much time on his hands… And this always led to one of two ways that this could play out.

Gil had gone through the way Oz would probably reject him, and he always seemed to accept that quite well. Because who in their right mind would love their servant, after all.

He figured that would be the way Oz would go about a confession… though he always wondered if he'd be nice about it or completely disgusted… That was what feared him the most. Being looked at with disgust or even relived of his duties because of his sick obsession with his dearest master. He'd probably be arrested for even thinking about being Oz's lover…

But he couldn't help but feel that way. He was truly and utterly in love with Oz. And there was no telling different…

Although because of the situation he was caught in the other day with Ada, he was pretty sure Oz was going to think they were together… Which was NOT true! He didn't even like Ada that way! And he also didn't even understand why Ada kissed him in the first place…

Gil sighed and moved his hand away from his face. He reached out and grabbed his jacket, bringing it to him as he reached into the inside pocket. He pulled out a small eggshell colored envelope…

"Oz…" Gil whispered and ran his fingers over the course paper. He could just barely feel the small raven shaped object that lay inside.

A chill feeling lingered into the air as Gil's mind wandered to a different place. He was supposed to be sad… disappointed even. About what had happened to Oz's room and the way he'd acted about it…

Gil frowned and slid the envelope back in his jacket pocket—where it'd be safe. He then turned back to staring at the red and orange flames as he thought on.

He didn't know whether to believe that Oz truly didn't know what happened to his room or not. It wasn't something that you could just _forget_ doing. And if someone had done it then Oz would most definitely have heard it!—

Gilbert's train of thought was cut short as the bathroom door began to open and a (thankfully) fully dressed Oz peeked out. His hair was a little damp and hung a mess in his face.

They just stared at each other for a moment before Gil's lips parted to speak.

"Uh sorry for—"

"It's fine." Oz interrupted quickly. He pushed the door open fully so he could walk out and into the main bedroom. Within seconds he'd climbed up onto the bed and seated himself cross legged, facing Gil who was still sitting on the couch.

The raven adjusted himself so he was sitting sideways in order to gaze back at his master. He could see the concern in Oz's eyes and knew he had something he wanted to say.

"So have you finished your paper work?" The blonde asked. His wispy fingers fiddled with the ends of his shelves as he waited for an answer.

"No not yet. I only have one thing let so tomorrow should be my last day." Gil explained while his eyes wavered to glance at the couch. He could feel the tension in the air… and didn't especially like it. He had a feeling Oz was distant because of that… kiss…

Oz nodded in response. He kept his head down, watching his fingers fumble over each other as they tugged at his clothing. He couldn't help but feel on edge. There were _not one_ but _two_ things that hung in the air quite thickly. And it didn't seem like Gilbert was going to speak up about it so—

"Gil, do you… like Ada?"

Gilbert almost jumped from the sudden question. So Oz was actually bothered by this, huh? He was somewhat surprised by it – thinking Oz would be more understanding and not think anything of it, but he was wrong…

"Oz…" Gil began. His eyes wandered to the floor as he thought over what he'd say. The answer was an obvious no! Couldn't the boy see that!?

"I… its fine if you do. I understand and I won't get in your guys way…"

"Oz I—"

"Cause I don't want you to think I hate you now! I don't! I am just… confused maybe? And I don't want confusing to look like anger! So I won't bud in or keep you from each other or let my own selfish feelings ruin what you two have…"

"Oz! I don't like Ada, or love her or whatever it is you think I feel towards her! In all honesty I don't even know why she kissed me but I truly felt nothing out of it!" Gilbert lifted his head to look Oz straight in the eyes. He made sure to sound as stern as possible because he didn't want to give Oz any reason to think he was lying. Because he wasn't!

Oz stared back at his servant with wide eyes filled with surprise. He wasn't sure what to say to that. Words seemed to flee from his train of thought as he tried to think of something _good_ to say. But all he could think of doing was bursting out into a happy fit.

He couldn't help but feel ecstatic that Gil wasn't in love with his sister, so they meant he still had a chance with the man!...right?

"I..." Oz breathed but no more words followed.

Gilbert seemed to notice this because a smile began forming on his lips. He stood up and moved around the room till he sat down on the bed beside his master. "Can I ask… why does it bother you so much?"

"I-it doesn't bother me!" Oz argued, though knew it was only a lie. A lie Gilbert could most definitely see through by the way he was stuttering.

"Mhmm. Oz I know you better than this. So, why?"

"You don't have to worry about it," Oz insisted. He really didn't want to go into great detail that he was_ jealous_ of Ada, that would only raise more and more questions till they'd reach the final conclusion that Oz was madly in love with Gil… And he didn't want Gilbert to know that – maybe everyone else, but not _him_!

"I am not worried about it, I am just curious is all." Gilbert came back, not seeming to be giving up on this any time soon. So this left Oz with having to use his playful side to weasel his way out of the conversation.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying, curiosity killed the cat?"

"Well I am not a c-cat!"

"It applies to all beings, Gil!" Oz smirked knowingly at his servant.

"Oz, everything your saying implies that you're trying to hide something from me." Gil began, keeping his eyes locked with Oz's to emphasize his interest in know what that hidden thing was. "And yes, as my master you have the right to say no but… you seemed quite bothered by all this and I just want to know you're ok now if it happens again in the future, I want to know a way to prevent whatever is hurting you, understand?"

"That's just a technical way of saying you're curious, Gil."

Gilbert sighed and dropped his head to look at the blue blankets. "Fine. I'll drop it." The raven sighed and waved a hand of defeat.

"Great! Well then, I am going to bed~" Oz chimed happily as he fell back against the soft bedding. His eyes stared at the ceiling for a moment before sliding over to look at his servant while the man wasn't looking – still sulking…

He had never been more happy to know Gil didn't like Ada, or love or anything for a matter of fact!~ And with this knew found information he refused to let something like this happen again. As mean as it was, he wasn't going to let Gilbert slip from his reach. He wouldn't let some other person sweep him away and douse him in their love when all Oz wanted to do was give Gil his love.

Gil was _his_ and Oz wanted to keep it that way. Forever. And maybe that was a little bit hostile but the blonde couldn't fight back the aching feelings in his chest. Feelings that told him not to let anyone else take his servant…

Oz sighed happily and rolled over to slip under the blankets. He closed his eyes for a moment, expecting to drift off into his dream land but… "Gil, you should sleep to. You look really tired."

"Yea I suppose." The raven nodded and stood up, making his way back over to the couch. Wait why the couch!?

Oz sat back up with a raised brow. He wasn't planning on sleeping on the couch was he!? This was his room; he should be allowed to sleep in his own bed!

Gilbert noticed his master wired stare, "Hm? Do you need more blankets? Or ah! Do you want your own pillow?!"

"No, I want you to come up here and sleep with me~"

"Huh!?" Gilbert squeaked, not expecting those words to _ever_ flee from Oz's lips.

"You shouldn't sleep on the couch, it's your bed so come here and sleep on it." Oz explained the best he could without turning into a blushing mess. Sleeping with Gil… he didn't know if he'd be able to get any actually sleep with the man so close but he didn't care.

"Oz I am fine with the couch, you don't need to worry about me." Gil waved a hand of dismissal. There was no way in hell he'd sleep with his master! He was sure that was some kind of a sin!

"Giiiiil I am not going to sleep until you get up here!" Oz crossed his arms in protest.

The raven watched Oz for a moment, knowing the blonde would most likely not give up on this. He sighed and was about to go to the bedside when an idea popped in his mind instead.

"Hm~ Alright. I'll sleep in the bed… but only if you tell me why you were so hung up about the kiss between me and Ada~" Gilbert exclaimed with a way to proud of attitude. He praised himself in his mind for thinking this up~

"That's not fair!" Oz whined. His arms fell from their once crossed position.

"It's completely fair~ you want me to sleep in the bed, and I want to know about the kiss~"

Oz sighed and fell back under the blankets. _He couldn't say it. There was no way he'd say it! Gil would keep asking questions! No. He wasn't going to say it._

"I was maybe a little bit… jealous…"

"Jealous?"

_Ugg see he's just gonna keep asking questions!_ Oz mentally screamed at himself as he huddled under the blankets even more. "You got your answer! So come sleep!"

"But—"

"No _buts_! That's the answer. You asked for _why_ and I told you _why_. You should have been more specific on the deal." Oz rioted in a victorious tone. "Now come here~"

"But Oz!"

"Giiiiillll!"

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! X) please review if you'd like!**


	7. Chapter 7 Starts with a L ends with an E

**Ola~ here's the next chapter! Sorry this took longer then intended, my brain is to blame T.T oh! This will probably be my last "summer update" considering I start school again next week... *cries in corner* unless by some miracle I manage to write the next chapter before then xD I'll try! But if not then I am not sure when, since school usually drains me of energy, inspiration and over all ideas T.T But this story is kind of my top priority! So if any of my stories are to update it'll be this one cause I keep getting ideas for future chapters ;)**

**This chapter is more about Gilbert. And a lighter/happier chapter at that. I am trying to build up their relationship more right now, so things may seem to be getting better for the both of them (but I will crush all this happiness soon~)**

**~REVIEWS~ **

**Manami Nightray: I agree, I find writing scenes with them both together to be fun and most of the time they turn out funnier then intended! xD I am glad you enjoyed it~ **

**Azshaldade: Yes, yes they are ;D thanks for the review!**

**Esmeralda Kitty Cat: Thank yooou! I vary much appreciate it!~ X3 and I do apologize for the lateness of the chapter DX **

**enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 7

.:.:.

Starts with an L and ends with an E

.:.:.

The sun seemed to raise much to fast the next morning as Gilbert awoke from his slumber. A bright light was streaming in from around the curtains and by the brightness of its ray; Gilbert could tell it was probably around eleven or even noon.

And yet despite that he was still tired and didn't want to get up. Which was quite odd for the man, considering he was usually the first one up in the Vessalius house – sometimes even before the maids…

Gil sighed and rolled over onto his back so his eyes could focus on the ceiling above him. He laid there for a few minutes as a debate rioted off in his mind about going to Pandora or not. It was already pretty late, plus it'd take him a half hour to get ready – maybe longer depending on the condition of his hair... Then it'd take another half hour to an hour to get there and by then it'd be around diner time…

_So was it really worth going today?_ Gilbert pondered. He could always just spend the day at home, and watch over Oz since he was now awake.

Speaking of Oz…

Gil turned his head to glance over at the other side of the bed, where he imagined Oz would be lying but… The bed was empty and blankets were neatly made up. And there was certainly no sight of the blonde boy.

Gilbert grumbled a sigh and sat up. _Oz must have left to go get breakfast or something_, Gil thought to himself as he pushed aside the blankets and stumbled up to his feet.

He kind of felt bad he slept in so late, wasn't he supposed to be the one to wake Oz up? And not just that but also make sure he was really ok… the other day he seemed stressed about everything, and Gil wanted to help relive the boy of some of that pressure. After all, it was Gilbert's job to make sure his master was alright (in every way). Although, if you asked him he didn't do everything he did for Oz just because he was his master, but because he truly cared for the boy and was devoted to him more than anything.

Gilbert grabbed the handles attached to his closet door and pulled them open, reviling all his clothes. He gathered up a black V line shirt with sleeves that went to his elbows and a pair of black pants – deciding not to dirty his outing cloths in exchange for an outfit that he could lounge around at home in.

It took the man only minutes to dispose of his nightwear and redress into the clothes he chose. And from there he decided to go off and find out what Oz was up to…

.:.:.

"What a mess…" Oz muttered to no one in particular as he stood in the middle of his room, gazing upon all his broken things. Beside him lying on the floor was a large pile of tools and trash bags. And yes. That meant he was going to fix the mess he made. His hair was tied back tight in a dark green ribbon and body was dressed in the least descent cloths he could find – a plain white T-shirt, worn out brown shorts that came down to his knees and mildly scuffed boots that only went up to his ankles. Working cloths for sure…

The blonde Vessalius made it clear in his mind that he'd focus on something to keep his mind off things today. Not that he really had anything more to keep off his mind – considering now he knew everything was alright between him and Gil, things could go back to normal. And the first step to _normal_ was fixing up his mess!

Oz meandered over to his window, drawing back the curtains to allow the sun's rays entrance. Not only did it make the room a lot brighter, but also lifted that drafty cold feeling that lingered in the room – making it much more homey.

He repeated this with the window on the opposite side of his bed as well, causing the room and all the broken belongings inside to illuminate in light.

"Much better~" He clasped his hands against each other, as if to conclude a job well done (though the job hadn't even begun yet).

He then wandered back over to his stoke pile of random tools. He grabbed a trash bag and spun on his heals towards the side of his room closest to the door then began gathering up anything that was to be thrown out.

He started with books that had been ripped up and certainly weren't readable anymore… then went on to pictures and broken frames.

_There was so much to be done…_ Oz thought as he swept his fingers under a picture, collecting all the shards of glass and broken pieces as carefully as he could then tossed them into the bag beside him.

He wondered what Gilbert was up to (if he was up yet). He found it curious that the man had slept in so late, not that he truly minded because he was glad his servant was finally getting the rest he deserved. But it also made him uneasy… If he was that tired then he must have been working a lot. And what had Oz been doing all this time? Lying in bed and moping around while his servant worked his ass off at Pandora.

And even if Oz was the master and masters weren't supposed to be the ones working. He still felt it was his fault and wished he could help in any way possible. And because of this he allowed Gilbert to sleep in as long as he wanted – because starting today Oz planned to begin his recovery.

_No more sad, lazy Oz!_ He told himself sternly.

_For Gil…_

.:.:.

"Where is that kid…" Gilbert lifted a hand to run through his hair as he rounded the corner down a hallway.

He checked almost every place he could think of. The kitchen, library, parlor room and even outside in the garden but Oz was nowhere to be found. The last place he could think of was the boys room, though he was doubting to find him there considering the mess that was inside it…

As the raven meandered closer to the room he could hear a silent sound of rummaging emerging from Oz's bedroom. He figured maybe a maid was starting the cleanup job of Oz's broken belongings. But that thought was discarded when his hand pushed open the door a crack to take a glance inside – to his surprise he found his master bent over picking up broken items on the floor.

Golden irises had to blink a few times before fastening on the boy with a surprised expression.

Oz's hair was all pulled back and he was even dressed for working! And dare he say the blonde looked quite adorable— looking completely engulfed with his work at hand.

Gilbert was sure Oz hadn't even noticed his presence yet, so took a moment to just admire the boy from a distance. He hadn't had a chance to do so for a while… other than watching him while he was passed out, which wasn't very interesting even though the boy was beautiful nonetheless in those situations. But it was also fun to watch when the blonde was actually doing something productive.

How little things would affect him – if he got frustrated he'd make little murmurs of annoyance or bite at a nail while he thought, and of course when he was really into whatever it was he was doing he'd sometimes hum. Hum either his pocket watches melody or just a random toon.

Every little thing Oz did was either cute or funny and Gil couldn't help but like to catch these small moments. (In a non-stoker ish way…)

Gilbert lifted his right hand to rest against the frame of the door while he leaned in just slightly. His golden irises scanned over the mess of the blondes room before settling on the boy. And to his delight Oz appeared to be in a happier mood today. His poster was more relaxed and a small smile was quite evident on his face.

"You gonna come in, or just stand there all day?~" Oz's playful voice echoed into Gilbert's ears, causing the man to jump and fall into the door till it swung all the way open.

His cheeks began to warm ever so slightly as he stumbled into the room – embarrassed that he got caught watching…

"Ah I—I uh…" The raven stuttered before repositioning himself into a straight up standing stance and clearing his throat. "You need help?" He finally got out.

Oz was now standing as well with his attention fully on his servant. There was a small glisten in the boys eyes when he heard Gilbert's kind jester but knew he should decline for Gil's sake. "It's alright, I got it~" He waved a hand of dismissal then turned back to picking things up.

"Eh!?" Gil raised a suspicious brow, "But there is a lot of work to be done, you couldn't possible do it all on your own. Plus, I am not going to Pandora today so—"

"I just want you to take it easy, Gil." Oz interrupted before Gilbert could get in another word. His eyes were focused on a small wooden box used to hold valuables, searching for any way that he could fix it but like all his other trinkets he just threw into the bag.

"Take it easy?" Gil repeated as if the words were foreign to his lips.

Oz nodded, "Yes _take it easy_. You've been working too hard lately, and deserve a day to just rest up."

"I am fine, Oz."

"Says the man who slept in till noon."

"th-that has nothing to do with this!" Gilbert tried to argue, but knew he wouldn't win.

"It has everything to do with this! I am just worried about you is all…"

The room fell silent for a moment, except for the silent cracking of glass under Gil's shoes as he walked across the room. He knelt down in front of Oz and out-stretched a hand to lie on the top of Oz's head.

"You don't have to worry about me, Oz." The raven whispered in a soft voice that caught Oz off guard. "I am fine as long as I know you're alright~"

"But Gil… everything's been about me lately. And I am allowed to worry about you!" Oz protested, adding in a small pout at the end of his words. He made a light squeaking noise when Gilbert's hand moved, ruffling up his golden hair playfully.

"I know that, and thanks for the concern but I am really fine~" Gilbert concluded and after a moment of gazing at Oz, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the top of the boys head.

The simple act of just getting a kiss on the head made Oz's heart thump at a faster pace. And by an odd occurrence his head began to throb painfully, just like the day before. But it only lasted a moment because the second Gilbert moved away the pain faded as well.

The raven stood up quite quickly afterwards, then turned to start gathering up the ripped bedding. "We'll have to buy you some new bedding and furniture…" He murmured, trying the change the subject. "We could go to town tomorrow?"

Oz brushed his hands against his shorts before turning towards his servant, "Sounds good to me~" He chimed and walked over.

His eyes watched up at his servant with warmth, feeling quite happy at the moment. Not that he could really help it, considering the actions of his servant just moments ago. His forehead was still warm from where Gil kissed him, and heart was still fluttering at a fast pace.

If just a kiss on the head had that much of an effect, Oz wondered what it'd be like to really… kiss—

Oz tilted his head to the side as a warm blush began to tint his cheeks. He tried to hide it from Gil the best he could, knowing the raven would question why he was blushing in the first place. Oz just couldn't help it, but luckily for him the door swung open and footsteps started heading towards them – breaking his embarrassing thoughts.

"Oz!~ here's the paint you wanted," Oscar's voice rang throughout the room. The man dropped a few pails of paint and brushes on the floor before him, then placed his hands on his hips. "And I see your finally awake Gilbert~"

"Ah – yea…" Gil reached a hand up to scratch the back of his head shyly.

"I think it's a sign you need to take a day off." Oscar dropped a fatherly hand against Gil's shoulder, patting gently.

_What's with everyone saying that?!_ Gil thought to himself. "I am fine." He assured and waved a hand of dismissal.

"I said that to, but he won't listen to me…" Oz crossed his arms tightly over his chest while he sent a slimmed glare towards his servant – although he made sure to keep it a playful glare.

"Ah? But I thought servants were supposed to listen to their masters?" Oscars teasing voice sounded again, causing Oz to grin from his comment. It was so much fun to gang up on Gil after all! – and also much to easy~

"W-well yea but…" Gilbert tried to speak up but was interrupted quickly by Oz who slyly stated, "Tisk, tisk, Gilbert your losing your servant-y touch~"

"I-I am not!" Gil yelped and turned to glance at Oz, but instantly regretted it when he spotted his masters devilish grin. "Y-ya know most masters would be glad to have a servant who didn't stop working!"

"Hmm yes that's true… but you're also my friend, and as a friend I want you to rest! And as a master I want you to obey my friendly suggestion to rest!" Oz concluded with a fine smirk across his lips.

Oscar chuckled and ruffled up both the boys' hairs, "Well I better be on my way. If ya need anything I'll be downstairs with Ada."

"Alright." Oz and Gil muttered in unison. They watched the elder man leave before turning back to each other – gold meeting emerald. And yet another moment of staring at each other passed till they parted their gazes.

.:.:.

"So… you wanna start painting?" Gilbert asked in a curious tone.

The two boys had spent a few hours clearing out most all the broken things and some busted up furniture. Now the only things that were still left in the room was the bed (free of bedding), the two nightstands beside it with lamps on top and Oz's dresser. Everything else was basically gone so it'd be easier to paint now.

Gil walked over to the paint cans and knelt down before them. He grabbed a flat head screw driver and began prying open the lid to inspect the color Oz chose. _Knowing him it's probably going to be some odd color_, Gil thought with a chuckle.

Meanwhile Oz was lying face down on his bed, looking exhausted. He wasn't expecting cleaning to be so draining but it oddly was. He didn't understand how maids could do things like this every day… But he was trying his best not to show he was getting tired – though lying face down in bed wasn't really helping his case.

"Mhhh." Oz murmured against the mattress as a way of saying_ sure_ to Gilbert's question. He rolled himself onto his back and let out a sigh, "work's… hard…" He mumbled and sat up, giving Gil a lazy look.

The raven – who was still at work popping off the paint bucket lid, smiled and nodded in agreement. "It is, but it's probably more draining to you since you haven't done much lately."

"You callin me lazy!?" Oz puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms tightly over his chest in a childish manner.

Gilbert chuckled and shook his head, "No, you've been bed ridden." He glanced over, giving Oz a soft smile and caring look – one of his _mother hen_ looks Oz grew so used to seeing. As sweet as they were they did sometimes get annoying, given the right circumstances.

"You just have to get you energy back." The raven concluded just as the paint top unlatched. He smiled victoriously as he laid the lid on the floor beside the bucket. "Ah speaking of! You keep asking about how I feel but… How are you feeling today?" Gil turned to drop the screw driver back in the pile of tools then grab a stir stick for the paint as he waited for Oz to answer.

"Well," Oz muttered in between a yawn. He stretched his arms out above his head as if limbering up before he stumbled to a stand position beside the bed. "I am fine, better than the past few weeks."

Gil nodded; even the slightest_ better_ was good news to him. "That's great~"

"Yea, I am just trying to get back to… myself~" Oz pranced over and knelt down beside his servant, "And thanks to you I am getting there~"

Gilbert's eyes strayed from his stirring motion to glance over at Oz, "Me?" He raised a surprised brow. What had he done lately? Certainly nothing to _help_ the boy… If anything, he felt like he'd only succeeded in breaking the boy down more…

Oz plopped down and crossed his legs while his fingers reached over to grab a paint brush. "Yes~" He began, trailing his fingers over the soft bristles. He didn't look up to Gil's eyes just yet, afraid he'd start blushing if he did. "Just doing what you're doing… I feel I can be myself around you, like old times~"

Gil's eyes widened ever so slightly. He wasn't expecting Oz to say anything like this…

"Really, it's been a bit hard but I think I am coming to terms with everything that's happened… If I had to have anyone to still be with me in the end, I am glad it was you~" Oz's eyes drifted to take a glance up at Gil. He wasn't sure how the raven would react to this news, though he felt the time was right to say it.

The past month had been rough, with trying to cope over death. And not just anyone's death but three of his most treasured people. People he never thought he'd lose, but in the reality of it all he discovered it wasn't as painful as he was expecting death to be. He dwelled on the reasons _why that was_ for so long but then he came to the conclusion that the people he lost weren't all that embedded into his heart.

Yes. Alice was an extremely close friend. So close they could have been labeled as boyfriend girlfriend, although Oz never really had feelings for her. And he never thought that she did either. But he knew her for maybe a year? And it wasn't long enough for his heart to wrap around her…

Eliot and Leo were the same in ways and not in others. They were great people, to say nonetheless. But they were what friends really meant (or at least Oz thought so) friends or just companions that aren't always by your side but still linger in the back of your mind.

And out of all of this Oz found that none of them really had found their way into the lock room in his chest. None of them had the time to pick away at him and figure out the ways to read him like a book. None of them… not like Gil.

Gilbert was that one person Oz relied on and trusted. Loved. With all his heart and embraced that love unlike so many others who had tried in the past. And this wasn't some stupid puppy love or a coping method. But this was real love. True love. Love he wanted to bask in and claimed fully… But Gilbert's feelings had to also be taken into consideration here.

Oz leaned forward and dropped his head against Gil's shoulder.

"…that's why I was j-jealous when Ada k-kissed you because I thought I was going to lose you…" The boy nearly whispered, quite embarrassed by it. "Out of everyone… you're the one I really don't want to lose… ugg sorry I sound so lame!" Oz groaned and knocked his head a few times against Gilbert's shoulder.

"You not lame…" Gil's soft voice nearly whispered. His cheeks were flushed a rosy pink and a happy smile (that he was trying his best to restrain) was forming on his lips while his pointer fingers pushed against each other shyly. "I think it's cute~"

"EH! I am not c-cute Gil!" Oz protested. He pulled his head back instantly to meet Gil's face.

"Are to~ But Oz, I didn't know _that_ was why you were jealous. You should have told me that! Cause there is no way in hell you're going to lose me!" Gilbert assured with determined eyes that he shot at Oz. His hands outstretched to take both of his masters, holding them dearly.

"You won't ever lose me to someone else, Oz. Because you're the only one I want—" Gil paused while his mind caught up with what he just said… and just how much that sounded like a confession…

Gilbert gulped and moved slowly to pull his hands away, knowing that'd make the situation a bit less suggestive but Oz's fingers quickly tightened around his own. Making it impossible for him to pull away without being rude.

Oz on the other hand was enjoying this. His mind was quite entertained by the thought of _him_ being the only one Gil wanted. It sent butterflies stirring in his stomach – that is if the raven was suggesting towards the relationship side or the master/servant side of his words. He wanted to hear more of Gilbert's warming words, even if they weren't made to be suggestive towards a confession.

"I am glad~" Oz finally spoke up. He sent a soft smile towards his servant to show he was genuinely happy to hear what was being said. "You're the only one I want to…" He whispered while his cheeks tinted ever so slightly pink.

"Ah! Well let's get started painting!" Oz quickly changed the subject before Gilbert could even ask what the boy meant by that – but that didn't mean he wasn't wondering. Going over all the possibilities of what his master could have meant by that… But he knew he couldn't think about that right now and made sure to keep a mental note to think about it later.

"Y-yea, alight~" Gil finished off stirring the sky blue colored paint then tapped off the wooden stick and laid it down on some newspaper so it wouldn't get on the floor.

"We have to lay down the tarps first, don't want any paint on your floor after all~" Gil mentioned as he stood up. He grabbed the see through sheets of tarp and began unfolding them out along the floor. He repeated the process till the floor around each wall was covered and protected from possible paint droplets.

Meanwhile Oz was carefully pouring the paint into a roller pan. His eyes were glistening with excitement – both by the fact this would be his first time painting, and that the color of the paint was to his liking. He had an extravagant plan for the color of his room. Light blue walls with golden base trim and curtains and some sort of bedding that's incorporate both colors boldly. He also wanted to get new nightstands, a dresser, coffee table and couch as well as some miner trinkets that he had to throw out.

He knew it'd be quite expensive but early he had a talk with Oscar about it, who said it was fine and spend all he needed. Which was most like Oscar to say – he was always getting Ada and him things, no matter the price.

It was an extravagant idea but not impossible to accomplish (with time that is). And with all this to plan, Oz wasn't really thinking about the bad things anymore. His head was feeling better (except for that small slip up a little while ago) and his attitude was much brighter and cheery.

_He was happy~_

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Thanks for reading!~ Review? Possibly? *puppy eyes***

**Again, not sure when the next chapter will be out. Have the idea for it but just need the will power to write it all out x'D**


	8. Chapter 8 -Looking Glass Doll-

**I did it! I finished it! *falls over* This... wow... it's the longest chapter I've ever. ever. done. I am just really surprised I got this done in only a few days of writing it, and its more then I intended to write to! Ah-! Blabbering, on word!**

**Don't be fooled by the innocence in the beginning of this chapter! (that's my only warning) This is the start to the big plot of why I even started this story. But no, that doesn't mean its ending any time soon! It just means the "real" story can beginning and the "background crap" can be behind us ;D also, the rabbit is this stories "symbol" if anyone understands what it means then cookies for you! But I wont explain the mean of it for a while ;) Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes! I only skimmed for mistakes since it was so long ^^" **

**-Reviews-**

**Esmeralda Kitty Cat: Yay! I am glad you liked it! As you can tell, I found the will power to write this one sooner ;) Thanks for the review!**

**Itasasu98: Thank you! I hope you'll continue to enjoy it X)**

**Azshalade: Thanks!~ I am glad you thought so! X3 Thanks for the review! **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter 8

.:.:.

Looking-Glass Doll

.:.:.

A warming sun glowed high above the Revile area, casting gently upon the few folks that were out and about. And _two_ of this small group of people were Oz and Gil, making their way to a small furniture shop that was placed near the middle of town. But for being in the heart of Revile, it was fairly quiet. There were only a few people on the streets, and most of them were workers going to their jobs.

But that wasn't necessarily a bad thing; actually it was a lot nicer with not many people around. No loud noises of children yelling or people bumping into you every so often. It was breathable and not so crowded like most of the times that Gilbert and Oz had gone to town.

And the empty streets weren't the only good thing about that day. There was also the lovely weather! Warm, but not too warm thanks to a pleasant breeze that blew through every once in a while. The sky was littered with puffy white clouds in a sea of brisk blue. The day couldn't get any better, really~

Oz stretched his arms out in front of him while a small squeak crackled in the back of his throat. He sighed in a relaxing tone once his limbs fell limp beside him again. "So where is the furniture store?" He asked, head tilting up to glance at his servant who knew the area better than he did.

"A few blocks down on the corner of Cheery, why? Tired already?" Gil teased, having noticed Oz's stretching in the way one would do if they just got out of bed.

"Pft no! I've just never been there so don't really know where I am going," Oz shrugged nonchalantly. He turned his head back to gaze around at the shops they were passing. He hadn't been in this area of town before, so the shops were kind of unique to him. He almost wanted to explore them all but knew he had to keep on track for his true mission – which was furniture.

They walked a few more minutes, winding around corners and down long cobbled roads till they reached the classy furniture store. It was a smaller place, or at least on the outside. In the window there were a few sample items, like a wooden rocking chair, a side table and a few jewelry boxes all stacked up into a pyramid like figure with a music box on top that was open and showed off a little ballerina spinning slowly in a circle.

Everything looked very well made, which excited Oz ever so slightly. He'd never bought his own furniture before – or actually picked them out since he technically wasn't paying for it... But regardless he was still ecstatic about it!

Gil pushed open the door which triggered a small bell that chimed softly. "After you," He said with a small bow of the head but Oz only rolled his eyes at the action.

"Such a gentleman~" The blonde snickered and walked past Gil, into the store.

The first room he entered didn't have very much furniture. There was the front desk in the near center of the room and around on the walls were shelves filled with all kinds of nick-nacks – jewelry boxes, music boxes, small treasure chests, snow globes and even a section of stuffed animals and toys.

To the right of the front desk was an arched doorway to a room with bedroom furniture while to the left of the desk was another doorway that led to a room with living room furniture. From there it was like a maze to the different areas which held different types of furniture.

_Wow, much bigger on the inside_, Oz thought as he glanced around.

"Hello, welcome!~ Can I help you find anything?" A young lady – who appeared to be in her twenties or so asked as she came out of a storage room behind the front desk. She was carrying a box of fliers that were advertising some circus that was coming to town, or more struggling with a box of fliers…

"Do you need a hand?" Gil's voice interrupted Oz who was about to answer the lady. But before she could answer the raven had already taken the box from her hands – because it was obvious she wouldn't be able to take another step carrying it.

"Oh that's vary kind of you," The girl smiled kindly while Gil placed the box on the front desk with ease.

Once the box was free from the girl's arms, Oz could see quite clearly that she was probably around twenty like he suspected from her voice moments before. Her hair was black and wispy, hanging all the way down to her waste but was held together in a long thick braid. Her eyes were a crystal blue color and skin was paler then a normal persons.

She was wearing a white dress that went down to her knees, and puffed out starting from her waste to the bottom. The top of the dress was quite plan with sleeves that came down to her elbows but a black vest that was laced together in the front with white ribbon made the dress more designed filled.

Her legs were covered with white stockings and on her feet were a pair of black shoes, bumped up with only an inch or so of heal.

_Over all quite a pretty person…_ Oz thought with a hint of jealousy. God, what was wrong with him! Oz turned and headed off into a different room to look around while he mentally scolded himself for getting even the slightest jealous of this girl near Gil. He really needed to get his emotions in check.

Although, sometimes he didn't really feel like he had a handle of them at all…

Oz sighed and meandered around the small path clear of furniture. His emerald orbs kept busy on gazing out over the different pieces, trying to find anything he liked. There were so many different things to look at after all…

He walked till he came to a stop by a couch that look quite comfortable – and without a second thought he bounced over and plopped himself down on the royal blue cushions. Just as suspected, the sofa was really comfy~ He felt himself melt back into the relaxing pillows while his eyes slid shut to take it all in.

If he hadn't reminded himself he was in a store he could have fallen asleep right there, which only encouraged his enthusiasm to buy it. He spent a few more minutes sitting there and running his hands across the fabric before slipping open his eyes. "Gil I wan—" the boy began, intending to tell the man he wanted it but instead of finding the raven he found an empty room.

_Was he still with that girl?_ Oz scowled in thought. _He's supposed to be helping me._

The blonde huffed a sigh before pushing himself up to his feet. He walked over to the entrance of the room and swung his head around the doorway, "Gil! I fooound something!" He sang while plastering on one of his bright smiles. He didn't want to come off as annoyed, after all.

.:.:.

Gil scanned over the flier the sales clerk had handed him, not meaning to get hung up here when he should have been helping Oz but he felt it'd be rude to interrupt the girl who was proudly explaining what the flier was about.

He could tell she had done this before, and it was probably part of her job to comp costumers. But it was also a tad on the annoying side…

She rambled on about the a few different things before her face began to turn a bit pink, "Ah-! I've rambled, haven't I?" She bowed her head as an apology but Gilbert just waved a hand of dismissal.

"That's alright." He assured in a kind tone before glancing over his shoulder. He frowned a little when he noticed Oz had gone off ahead of him. _Sorry Oz, _he thought, knowing the boy probably left out of boredom.

"Well I'll let you be~" The girl chimed up again. She reached out to take the heavy box she'd struggled with before. This of course catching the ravens attention…

"Here, I'll take it. Where do you need to put it?" Gil offered, knowing he was going to get quite the scolding from Oz if he didn't hurry up with this.

"Oh my, thank you very much~" The girl smiled before making an _ah_ noise and glancing around the room slowly. She lifted a hand and pointed over to the window, "I have to hang them in the window so I suppose… maybe just on the floor over here~" She turned and walked over to the small area beside the front window, gesturing a hand towards the empty space on the floor.

"Alright," Gil followed after the girl then sat it down where she pointed.

_"Gil! I fooound something!" _

Oz's voice chattered in the background, causing Gil to lift his head and spring up to his feet at the call of his masters voice. Really, he was such a dog – always coming to the call of Oz and following him around just like a puppy…

"Oh?" Gil questioned and practically left the girl he was speaking to seconds before behind in exchange for Oz's company. "What is it?" He asked and followed after Oz.

….

Oz was glad to see Gil lose basically all his attention in the girl within a split second of him speaking the man's name. It was cute and refreshing.

_"You're the only one I want—" _

Oz smiled at the memory, because he was beginning to believe it was true. Not even a pretty girl could waver Gil's words – almost a vow to Oz that he'd stay forever by his side, whether he wanted him there or not.

"It's over here~" Oz chimed and grabbed Gilbert's arm. He dragged him over to the sofa he'd sat on before with excitement in his eyes. It was really wasted excitement because it was only a couch, but Oz hadn't had anything to fuss over in a while so the little things were made a bigger deal.

"Here sit!" He directed, letting go of Gil's arm to push on the man's back and make him sit down. "Isn't it amazing!"

Gil chuckled up at his master's enthusiasm, "Amazing, hm?" He patted his hands against the cushions, inspecting its comfort. For a couch he had to admit it was quite nice and comfortable. "It is nice." He smiled and stood up again to get a better look at it. "You sure this is the one you want?"

Oz nodded, "As sure as I possibly could be!~"

"Alright, then I guess it's yours!" Gil ruffled the blondes hair, "But you still need a lot of other stuff so keep looking~"

"Yea, yea I know." Oz waved a hand over his shoulder once he turned to look around. "It'd be easier if you help me out though." He stated slyly, knowing it'd pull a cord in Gil.

"S-sorry…" The raven muttered under his breath, knowing Oz was referring to the girl he was talking with. "I got sucked into a conversation."

"Mhmm suuure~" Oz narrowed his eyes in a devilish manner while directing them at Gil. He felt teasing the man helped his odd emotions of jealousy at the moment. And of course well, teasing Gilbert was fun~

"Gil's such a ladies man~" He announced but quiet enough that only Gil and himself would hear. He knew that statement wasn't really true after all, and didn't want others to hear that.

"Eh!" Gilbert's face began to darken in color, "I- I am no such thing, Oz!"

"I can read you like a book, Gil!~ I see how it is, first ya warm up to my sister and now even clerks. Have you no shame man!" Oz laid a hand against his chest, acting quite melodramatic as he turned his head to the side quick with a saddened sigh.

"Oz. You and I both know that's anything but true!"

"hmm, do I?" Oz prepared for more teasing but his mind went blank of them when he felt a finger flick him against the forehead. He blinked up at Gil who now hand his hands on his hips and was murmuring words that weren't quite registering to Oz at the moment.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again. I don't like your sister, _and_ I certainly don't go around liking every person I see! I am yours alone, Oz. Whether you want me or not…" Gil spoke with pure honesty. He figured that'd settle the conversation and moved away to look over the furniture again.

But Oz on the other hand stayed frozen in place. He was slightly surprised the raven had brought that up again. He thought it'd be one of the lines that'd be said once, and once on accident but not repeated. And now, the second time he said it, it felt more surreal and sunk in a little deeper. It sent a light bulb off in his mind and in his heart as he began to fully understand the meaning behind those words.

Yes, the idea was there when Gilbert first said 'I only want you' and 'I am yours only' but never had it clicked so brightly inside him. He hadn't grasped the words to their full potential… understood the true, deep meaning of those words. When they could be spoken so lightly and suggest so easily towards Gilbert just being a loyal servant… but…

Oz took in a small breath. He turned around slowly till his eyes landed on the back of Gil's head.

It was there all along. From the beginning of their friendship and loyalty to each other. But Oz was certainly blind. So blind it made him want to kick himself and yell a million curse words at his idiotic brain that didn't connect these dots from the beginning.

"Whether I want you or not…?" Oz whispered, but not loud enough for Gilbert to comprehend what the boy had said.

"Hm?" Gil glanced over his shoulder at the boy.

"Ah-! Nothing, Gil~" He smiled brightly and chased after his servant.

He'd save this for a time when they were alone…

.:.:.

Gilbert made a mental check mark by each piece of furniture Oz had picked out and after a few hours the list was complete. He hadn't expected it to take that long but there was a lot to look at… He sighed and rolled his shoulders, tilting his head from side to side to relax some of the kinks in his neck. "Well I guess that's everything~"

"Guess so~" Oz chimed back, not quite fazed at all by sleepiness. He felt great to the point he thought maybe they could go do some other shopping or even just looking around. It was always fun coming to town, and he didn't get to do it very often so why not indulge in the opportunity?

Gilbert's hand came down on Oz's head, ruffling up the blonde locks sweetly. "I'll go pay," He muttered before slowly slipping his hand away and heading towards the arched doorway to the main room.

Oz followed after him quite eagerly. "Say Gil, can we stick around town today? I kinda wanna look around a bit. Oh! Your apartments around here right? We could spend some time there to?" Oz asked, interlocking his hands together behind his back as he began to walk with more of a sway to his step.

"Sure, if you want we could just buy some stuff of diner and stay at my apartment tonight?" Gilbert offered, having a feeling Oz just wanted to get out of the Vessalius manner for a while. He didn't really blame the boy, considering he'd been stuck there for going on two months now. "Though I haven't been there for a while, so it might be a mess…"

"Hah~ I don't mind a little mess." Oz shrugged, "Plus that'd just give you all the more reason to go if you need to spiffy it up a bit~"

"Yea I suppose," Gil made a small pouting look, not to excited about _more_ cleaning. Though it'd probably just need some dusting and maybe moping of the floor… and cleaning the windows, and maybe – ah ok a lot.

Gilbert stopped in front of the front desk, pulling out the wallet in his back pocket. There was quite a stash of money in there that Oscar had given him, though he didn't plan on using it all – instead he was going to secretly pay at least half himself. It just didn't feel right to him if he didn't.

"Find everything alright?" The same woman as before asked as she now stood behind the desk.

Gilbert nodded and began telling the lady what selected furniture was picked, placing in orders for delivery.

Meanwhile Oz was happily looking around at the nick-nacks out front. _They were all quite unique. _He thought as he lifted a snow glob from one of the shelves and gently gave it a good shake. A whirl of white "snow" began dancing around the small enclosed replica of Revile, bringing a childish smile to Oz's face. He sat it down again once the snow had settled and went on to look at other things.

He came to the wall of stuffed animals quite quickly, eyes moving across them with not much interest. Or at least until he spotted a familiar looking bunny he'd seen the day he went to the festival with Gilbert…

Oz had to stand there for a moment, just staring at the plush with interested eyes. He didn't understand it, but that plush rabbit sent an odd feeling off in his chest. A tight feeling…

The blonde lifted his hand and reached out to the rabbit, scooping it off the shelf and holding it gently in the palms of his hands. It felt fragile and light even though if dropped it wouldn't break. But by a strange sense the rabbit felt like it held more than what just met the eye. It was just a plush toy, yes. But Oz had learned that plush toys weren't just toys – considering he was first created as a stuffed animal… or maybe they were in this world and time, just toys, but the way he looked at them now was different. The way he looked at _this one in particular_ was different.

Its fur was soft and eyes such a yellow that reminded him so much of Gilbert's. This rabbit reminded him of Gilbert in every way—

"Do you like rabbits?"

Oz jumped at the sudden voice and turned to look over at the front desk. The lady whom was helping them pay was looking right at him, with her arms crossed on the counter and her body lurched forward a little to show she was addressing him.

Oz blinked as if confused for a moment before realizing what she was suggesting – the rabbit in his hands. "Oh ah…" Oz began, looking down at the black bunny as if he'd find the answer in its features. "I suppose…" He shrugged, not making a big deal about it. He was a teenager after all and kids his age didn't admire stuffed toys that much… "It's just interesting," He tried to redeem himself.

"It is~" The lady agreed in a cheery tone. "That rabbit is actually part of a collection. It's quite rare, really. There was only one of them made. The owner of the shop found that one just a few weeks ago at the festival and snatched it up to show case here~"

Oz nearly started laughing at the irony in that statement. This was the same rabbit, a rare rabbit at that and Oz had stumbled upon it now twice. It was almost like the rabbit was following him, really. He chuckled at the thought.

"What do you mean a collection?" He asked, tilting his head back towards the girl for an answer.

"Well that rabbits part of the Looking-Glass Doll collection. The collection consisted of basically any animal you could imagine, cats, dogs, bears. They were very popular and well-made but the when they were in the process of making the rabbit plush their company fell through and they lost all funding to continue it, leaving that one bunny to be the only one ever made." She explained, peeking Oz's interest in the rabbit. "All of them would come with little cards, telling their story and their names~ but they didn't get enough time to make the rabbits story, so it's kind of unknown what the rabbits story was or its name. The plush is just a fragment of a larger story that will never be told~"

The girl stopped talking once Gilbert had properly counted out all the money and placed it promptly on the counter. She took the cash and proceeded to stuff the stack of money into the register and counting out some change.

Gil took the moment to glance at his master, only then seeing just how in-depth he was with staring at the rabbit. He couldn't help but smile as he realized the reason Oz was so attached looking towards the plush… he could relate. No story. No name. just sitting on a shelf and taking in the world around him.

He knew deep down Oz was wanting the stuffed toy and even if he didn't say it, Gil knew. He pulled out his wallet again and turned back to the girl. "Is the rabbit for sale?" He asked in a quiet tone so Oz didn't hear them over talking.

The girl smiled in a knowing way and nodded lightly, "It is~"

"How much?" Gil said after a minute of the girl not speaking. But he found himself baffled when the girl just waved a hand. "It's free."

"Free?" Gil said a bit louder than intended. "But I thought it was rare?"

"It is, but the owner of the shop – the one who purchased the item – said it would only be sold to a person who's truly needing of it. And to that person it would be given to free of charge." She paused as she laid out the change for the purchase of the furniture. "I think, Oz, right? Is the one who should have it… his eyes look longing when he gazes at it so, it's obvious he's the one~"

Gilbert's eyes softened when he glanced at the boy again, who was currently putting the toy back on the shelf with a sad look. He stared at it for a while before slowly taking a step back, in a way that suggested he didn't want to leave it.

"Can you ship it with the rest of the furniture?" Gil asked cheerfully.

"Of course I can~"

.:.:.

Oz meandered about the small market he and Gilbert had ran across. They were – or rather Gil was, looking for different ingredients for a possible meal to serve Oz for dinner. They'd made it a little more official that they'd stay at Gil's apartment tonight and split their separate ways in the morning, Oz back to the Vessalius manner and Gilbert to Pandora since he'd missed a few work days.

It was a bit saddening to Oz that Gil had to go back to work tomorrow but he knew he had to make the best of now. And he had to say he was really looking forward to spending the night at the ravens apartment. It was oddly fun there, feeling like a normal citizen of Revile since most people didn't live in lavishing mansions that housed maids, butlers and hundreds of rooms.

It was homier at Gilbert's flat, secluded and nice since it was normally just the two of them.

Oz hummed thoughtfully while a happy little smile formed on his lips. He walked with a little bounce to his steps as he looked over all the fruits, vegetables and meats till he came to the sweets section.

He thought maybe he should get a pie or cake for tonight? For desert that is, or would that be too wired? _Nah, cake wasn't wired~_ Oz shook his head and glanced over the area with the cakes.

He knew Gilbert wasn't much of a sweets person, so flavor choice would be easy. White vanilla~ he was also kind of a healthier eater so maybe… Oz paused his thoughts when his eyes came upon a white frosted cake with small strawberries on the top, circling around the edge. "Ah, perfect!~" He said out loud without even realizing it.

He had a great feeling in his chest, a feeling that told him this was going to be great!~

.:.:.

"This is stupid!"

"Hush Liam, they will hear your annoying bickering~"

"This plans stupid! You're stupid! AND you're going to get people killed! Get US killed!" The Lunettes shouted angrily as he paced back and forth on the top of a random store building near the market Oz and Gilbert were at.

He was vigorously rubbing at the small space between his eyes in a stressed manner, while his albino partner was knelt down by the edge of the building overlooking the people. Break wasn't even remotely affected by the plan he'd devised up. But Liam on the other hand was— well one could only imagine by the way his pacing had made a beaten path in the pebbles that littered the roof.

"There is nothing to fret over, Liam san~ Oz kun will handle it." The hatter assured, but he himself wasn't even sure how this plan was going to play out. So he let Liam do the worrying for him.

Liam huffed a long sigh before walking over to stand next to Break. "Maybe Oz kun will be fine now… he looks fine today." The Lunettes tried to reason, but it was pretty much wasted to try and reason with Break.

Break sprung up to his feet, the small _Jack in the Box _in his hands now visible. "If things don't go right, I will interfere." The hatter assured, even going to the extent to lay a hand on Liam's shoulder.

"…fine…" Liam sighed. This is a stupid idea…

.:.:.

"This one here?" A stout old man ask behind the sweets table as he pointed to the strawberry cake.

Oz nodded, happily digging into his pocket to get out some money. He was lucky he had just the right amount for the delicious looking cake. "Here you are~" Oz sang as he held out his hand with the exact count of money.

The elder man took the coins gratefully before taking the cake and putting it into a plastic container so it wouldn't get ruined on the way home. He handed Oz the treat, who took it with great caution.

They exchanged smiles before parting their separate ways, or really just Oz since the man was working.

Oz began to make his way around the market to find Gilbert again but just as he was going to, something caught his attention.

Oz stopped in his tracks and tilted his head to the side, gazing down a deserted ally way where he could hear a silent melody playing. He found it slightly strange that soft music would suddenly begin playing in an empty ally way... He knew he should probably just keep walking, knowing from past experiences dark allies are just screaming danger. But something about the song was familiar.

The blonde turned to face the darkened road as he thought about it. _A childhood song, maybe?_ Oz pondered and pondered as the song started to reach a slowing point, signaling its end. "Ah-!" Oz raised a hand, pointing a finger at the sky. It was a Jack in the Bo—!

His thought fell short when he heard the spring of the Jack being let out. _Yep, it was a Jack in the Box, _Oz nodded to himself. There was nothing worry-some about that, toys are harmless… or so he thought…

Oz couldn't see the toy exactly, just shadows of it really. But the more he squinted and looked closer he could see the shadow of the Jack… growing? It's body like a slinky covered by cloths, bouncing up and down and side to side. It wasn't really uncommon but then Oz noticed arms… growing arms… they sprung out of the small box, making a _bowng_ sound then a loud crash as the hand landed against the cobbled street so hard it made the ground cave in and shook the market.

Oz took a step back, knowing this wasn't a normal children's Jack in the Box… But his eyes stayed in place, watching the creature come to life and struggle its way out of the small box.

Once both its long dangling arms were out it began dragging itself forward till its legs broke free from their chamber. A cackling laughter erupted through the air once the Jack slithered out of the shadows and now loomed above Oz with a devilish grin that stretched from ear to ear. Its face was like porcelain and colored with make-up – its lips a beat red, cheek bones painted a lighter pink and eyes with black rings around them. And the eyes… the eyes in general were sunken back into its head and glowed just a small amount of red around its voided eye sockets.

"Oz!"

The blonde could hear Gil's voice call across the road, but he couldn't find the strength to move. His head was pounding now with so much pressure that the sound was beginning to fade from his ears. He could only hear the immense pounding of his heart so loud and so deep it almost made his legs give out.

He knew pretty well what he was feeling, and why he was feeling it for that matter. And he couldn't help but think it was the only answer at this moment… but before he could think to act two arms grabbed him and lifted him off his feet.

The creatures lips moved as if to growl or yell something but Oz couldn't hear what it was… He felt dizzy from the power trying to emit and release the monster inside him. But he tried to keep a handle on it… on B-rabbit…

"Oz!" Gil yelled as he came to a stop behind a building. He grabbed the boys shoulders and shook him, and was going to continue to shake him till he got an answer out of the boy who was currently giving him a lost look.

_This wasn't good… where'd this chain even come from!?_ Gil thought, or more panicked. He kept one hand on Oz's shoulder while he took a gimps out at the rampaging Jack. It was destroying the market with ease and Gil knew they needed to do something. And something fast…

"I'll do it…"

Gil turned back to Oz instantly when he heard the boy speak. "What? No! Absolutely not!" He shook his head and even waved his hands in front of him, showing just how strict he was going to be about this.

"Gil, people are going to get killed if we don't do anything!" Oz argued. He pushed away from the wall to look out at the rampaging creature. He could feel the coursing beat in his chest, like waves of energy pulsing through every inch of his body. It made his limbs feel numb and his mind jumbled.

He had to use B-rabbit…

"You could get hurt!" Gil grabbed Oz's arm and pulled him back away from the scene in case the Jack were to see them. "And I won't allow that."

"Gil—" Oz tried to begin again but Gil pushed a finger to his lips to silence him.

"I said. No."

Oz stared back at Gil with slightly narrowed eyes. He knew the longer they stood there discussing this meant the more people that could get killed. And yet despite that Oz felt he needed to listen to Gil… or at least for now.

He gently pushed Gil's hand away, "Fine…" He murmured with a distressed sigh. "But we still need to get rid of that thing…"

"I know…" Gil looked around to the Jack then back to Oz. He knew he had to get rid of the chain but his first priority was to get Oz to safety. With that on my Gilbert took Oz's hand and started pulling him over to a nearby ally with stock piles of boxes in it. He could hear Oz calling his name and asking what he was doing but he didn't answer till he stopped by the boxes.

"Stay here," Gil said, or more demanded. He pulled Oz around and pushed on his shoulders till he was sitting and hidden behind the boxes.

Oz sighed and did everything Gil told him to do, all the while containing his annoyed attitude. "Ok Gil, I get it. I'll stay." He crossed his arms and pulled his knees up a little to his chest.

Gil watched Oz for a moment. He could tell the boy was mad at him but he could deal with the scolding later… he just… really didn't want Oz to use B-rabbit… they didn't exactly know what would happen and it was too dangerous to do in public without testing it first.

"I'll be back…" Gilbert reached a hand out to hold against the top of Oz's head, but only for a moment before he pulled back and dashed away to handle the chain…

.:.:.

It was taking too long… to many gun shots… and still the sound of rampaging…

Oz fidgeted nervously behind the stack of crates he was directed to stay behind. He worried out of his mind for his servant and didn't know if he should go check if he was ok or not. He had been told to stay put but… but what if Gil needed help and couldn't get to him!?

"I'll be quick…" He whispered to no one in particular. He had to see. He had to make sure that damned chain hadn't eaten his best friend!

_Quick…_ Oz repeated and pushed himself up to his feet. He stepped around the boxes and looked out towards the market. From the angle he couldn't see anything but broken stalls and smashed food all over the roads. He frowned and stumbled out further till he was on the road.

"Gil?" He called, although his voice didn't carry far from all the screaming and loud rumbling of people running and tripsing around broken items. And of course the crashing sounds of buildings being smashed in by the chain.

Oz quickened his steps towards the exploding sounds the chain was causing. He knew that was the direction Gil would be in after all.

"GIL!" Oz called louder, or more yelled at the tops of his lungs. His legs carried him till he was standing a street away from the Jack. It was crawling on all fours and despite that it was still towering high above the buildings around it.

Every few seconds a gunshot would go off and the Jack would roar an ear ringing screech while flailing its arms and shaking its head back and forth. Its head smashed against the buildings and caused bricks to scatter across the ground.

_Sharp pain _

Oz held a hand against his head that began to hurt again. He growled at the pain and stumbled forward, needing to find Gil. He shouldn't have let him go on his own anyways!

"Gilbert!" Oz shouted again and again, the pain increasing the closer he got to the chain. He knew B-rabbit was fighting pretty hard to get let out but he couldn't allow it… he couldn't…

Oz fell to his knees as an immense pain pounded against his chest. He cried out and gripped at the fabric over his chest. He couldn't take it; B-rabbits will over him was too strong and to demanding. He dropped a hand against the road to help him stay sitting up. But he felt himself losing his grip when a large shadow engulfed him.

The blonde lifted his head just a little to see the Jack looming over him, growling deeply with blood dripping from the corners of its mouth.

_Wait… blood?!_ He knew it could just be civilian's blood but… but Gil wasn't here… where was Gil! Th-that thing could have… could have killed his precious Gilbert! Oz winced as he was hit with millions of questions and horrible thoughts all at once. His hold on B-rabbit was breaking, no shattering to nothing till…

Oz's emerald eyes widened but they didn't stay emerald for long… red began to circle, engulfing the once green shade…

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you'd like!~ X)**


End file.
